


Saved

by Kami_thecat



Series: Saved Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Birth Control, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Ji Guang-Hong, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Leo de la Iglesia, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Otayuri baby, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, dissapereance, forced birth control, mafia, victurri baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_thecat/pseuds/Kami_thecat
Summary: “On a cold night, Yuri  found ex world famous figure skater Victor Nikiforov on his front porch holding a baby girl. Eight years after the older skater’s  disappearance, there are so many questions that Yuri wants answers to, but, is he ready for the truth?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Saved Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813945
Comments: 46
Kudos: 179





	1. Reappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first Omegaverse fanfic and mafia au. On this genre I always read about a strong powerful Victor that either saves or tortures Yuuri. So I decided to to mix things up a little and change the normal dynamics and it was fun!  
> I really hope you enjoy it

Yuri Plisetsky opened his eyes in the middle of the night to someone banging his door frantically. 3 am, who was crazy enough to be visiting him at this hour? None of the people he knew, that’s for sure! He tried to sleep again, it was probably some weirdo who got confused and would go soon enough. Yet the banging kept going and this time, more desperate, like if the person was trying to break themselves in. This time, the infernal sound woke up his husband and alpha, Otabek Altin, who usually wasn’t awoken by anything. 

“What on earth is that?!” Otabek said. “Are you hearing it?!”

“Of course I am hearing it, I am not deaf!” Yuri responded while getting out of bed. The banging making him stressed out even more

“Do you want me to check?”

“Are you crazy? With how that maniac is treating our door, we should call the cops instead!”

“What if they broke our door first?!” Otabek responded to his husband, making Yuri think for a couple of seconds despite the banging.

“ Okay, this is what we were gonna do: You go grab the gun and I will call the cops and check on Maxim! The poor thing must be so scared right now.”

Otabek nodded in approval as he went into the closet to find the weapon. Yuri immediately got up and went to his son’s room to find him as expected. The poor six year old was wrapped around his “Avengers” blanket, hugging his Mickey Mouse plush toy and sobbing so uncontrollably that made Yuri’s heart ache. The omega went to hug his child, and when he was a little bit more calm, he carried him and went back to his room. Ready to grab his phone and call the cops.

But then the banging stopped, and he didn’t hear any gunshots either.

Worry filled Yuri’s face as he started marking the emergency number. Images of his beloved mate lying unconscious on the floor while some maniac was roaming around his house, ready to harm him and his baby...

“Yuri! You have to come here quickly!” That was Otabeks voice! Why does he want him and their boy near some sociopath?

“Is it safe to come?”

“Yes! Just come here! You are not going to believe this!”

Yuri went to the front door still carrying his son, but he felt that he was about to drop him the minute he arrived. There, on his front porch, a tall silver-haired man holding a small baby girl came forward with the saddest smile Yuri has ever seen. The baggy and unkempt clothes he was wearing, together with his now long messy hair, made him look way older and dirty than he probably was. Yuri remembered the days he used to mock him about his short hair and how he was going to go bald.

Yuri never thought there would be a day he would see Victor Nikifovor with long hair again. But, eight long years after the man’s disappearance, anything was possible.

“Hello Yurio,” Victor said finally. “Can I come in? It’s so cold outside”

……

“Mommy who is that?” Maxim asked Yuri once he put him in bed again. 

“Just an old friend baby.” Yuri responded, forcing a smile, yet Maxim noticed his mother’s watering eyes. He was a very observant kid, thanks to Otabek’s gene pool.

“Mommy are you ok?”

“Yes! Don’t worry baby… What do you think, if you don’t go to school tomorrow?”

“Really?!” Thankfully, he was also easily distracted.

“Sure, I will call your teachers so don’t worry. Now go to sleep, tonight has been stressful enough”

Yuri tucked his son in and left his room, and as soon as he did, he almost collapsed on the floor. Victor Nikivorov, the figure skating legend who filled the news with his sudden disappearance, suddenly appeared on his front door eight years later and with a baby on his hands! 

So many questions filled Yuri’s mind: How? Where did that child come from? Where was Victor’s mate? Were they in danger? Was that the reason Victor left without saying goodbye to him? 

“Yura…” Otabek whispered, interrupting his thoughts. “How are you feeling?”

“I am holding up” Yuri responded while hugging him, he needed his mate's soothing scent now more than anything. “How are he and the baby doing?”

“I put the baby to sleep in the guest room, Victor is there too. Yura, I think he wants to talk to you”

“Can’t it wait until morning?”

“I don’t know Yura, the man was basically your father figure, can you wait until morning?”

Yuri looked at his mate and signed, Otabek was right, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He had so many questions and his feelings were all over the place. How could anyone blame him though? Victor Nikivofov may have been a figure skating legend for some and desired alpha bachelor for others, but for Yura, Victor replaced the father he never had. 

When Victor left without a trace, it left a huge impact on Yura. Said impact not only cost him the title at the Grand Prix Final, it also sent him to therapy for anger and abandonment issues. It almost cost him his relationship with Otabek!

He honestly doesn’t know where he would have ended if Beka had left him.

“ Go talk to him honey”

Yuri signed, he wouldn’t be able to prolong this, wouldn't he? So, with his head preparing some sort of speech, he went into the guest room to have that talk. Yet, the minute he entered, all of what he had prepared went out the window when he saw Victor, in Beka's pijamas, desperately trying to soothe the screaming baby girl. Ja… It brought memories from when Maxim was a baby.

“What are you doing?” Yura said, trying to control his laughter. “You are only making her more stressed if you rock her that way”

“Yura! I don’t know what I am doing!” Victor screamed. “I checked her diaper, I tried to feed her but she won’t calm down! Omg Yura…what if she already hates me?!”

Yura just smiled, he calmed Victor down and picked the little one, who immediately calmed down once she smelled the soothing smell of the omega. Having her so close, Yura not only realized that she was basically a clone of Victor, with her soft silver hair, clear skin and blue eyes, but also that she was wearing very expensive clothing. He checked on the baby bag Victor brought along, and everything the girl had belonged to really expensive and exclusive brands, from her onesies to her rattle. Yuri remembered seeing some of these baby brands in the parenting magazines on his OBGYN office when he was pregnant. They were so fucking expensive that Yuri was sure he would need to sell his house in order to afford them regurlary.

Victor basically looked like a pauper when he arrived, this didn’t make any sense. Nothing that happened tonight made sense at all.

“Yura, I know you have questions,” Victor said, finally breaking the silence. “I will do my best to answer them, it is the least I can do for you and-”

“What is the girl's name?” Yuri asked, interrupting his former mentor. The baby now fast asleep in Yuri's arms. 

“ Vanya”

“It’s a pretty name”

“I know, I named her myself”

“Showoff,” Yuri laughed, remembering how it was Otabek, the one who chose Maxim’s name. 

“And you with your own baby! I remember you telling me how you never wanted kids”

“Well, when you met the right alpha and the condom breaks, things happen”

Yura saw Victor genuinely laugh for the first time that night. Oh! How he missed that paternal smile that made him feel that everything was going to be okay.

“And what about you? You finally have a mate right?”

Victor suddenly stopped smiling, his face turned dark and he seemed to become lost in his mind. Yura suddenly regretted asking that question so fast, but it just blurted out. When Victor started shaking and his eyes got teary, Yura immediately hugged him.

“Victor, if you and your mate are in any danger, me and Otabek can help you!” Yura said while making the hug stronger. “You don’t have to explain anything, just say that you need my help and…”

“That won’t be necessary Yura,” Victor responded while returning the hug. “ Because I am running away from my mate”


	2. Nine Years Ago, One mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains heavy sexual themes.

Nine Years Ago

The smell of fine alcohol and people chatting was something Victor knew very well, after all he had visited this exclusive bar every time since his first successful competition. And while at the beginning it represented a time of celebration, today, Victor needed this quiet outlet in order to feel some piece of mind, especially after a win.

This year's Grand Prix Final was held at Sochi, in his native Russia, meaning that there would be even more paparazzis and reporters than usual. Those fleas, always trying to invade his privacy and spoil his good time; he knew that Yakov was gonna kill him but he decided to skip the after party and go directly to the bar. He doesn’t need those leeches following him home like last time.

“Excuse me sir” the bartender said while passing him some over the top fancy cocktail “ From the gentleman at the corner”

This surprised Victor, usually it was him the one who passed drinks to attractive men, not the other way around. He looked at the corner at the bar, where the tables were, and what he saw was the most gorgeous omega he had ever seen: His dark chocolate eyes were mesmerizing, accompanied with long eyelashes that only accentuated his beauty, his petite,soft and curvy body was covered on the most luscious red dress that left very little to the imagination and his carefully combed dark hair was as black as night itself. His look was finished with the shiniest of diamond earrings, and an black omega collar decorated with a single ruby.

“I thought that it was the job of the alpha to invite a cocktail to an attractive omega” Victor said to the mystical creature, approaching his table. “May I sit?”

“I was never the one to follow protocol” The omega responded while making room for Victor. “And you may”

And so, between cocktails and salty snacks, Victor got to know the omega a little better. His name was Kuro Yamada, he was the owner of an exclusive vacational onsen in his native Japan and was currently in Russia for vacations. Victor decided not to mention his figure skating career, he loves the sport, but it was so refreshing to talk about anything other than his career with a person who didn’t know who he was. There were more important things to talk about anyway, like how the dog of the gorgeus omega in front of him just learned to do a flip! And he was the same breed as Maccachin but smaller!

“He is so cute” Victor said while his characteristic heart shaped mouth. “ What is his name?”   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I tell you” 

“Tell me!” Victor responded playfully.

“Vicchan” 

Victor could just laugh, this was so adorable, and flattering in a strange kind of way. “I wish he and my Macca could meet, they would be such good friends.” With that declaration, Kuro’s smile disappeared.

“Today was my last day in Russia,” Kuro mentioned. “This is such as beautiful country, I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon”

“But you have a business to manage huh?” Victor said sadly “What a pity, I wanted to get to know you more”

“Well… we could get to know each other more intimately.”

Victor almost choked on his drink with the sudden declaration, but just when he was about to reply, Kuro slipped a card on his hand.

“That is the key to my hotel room” Kuro said seductively “If you wish, I will see you in an hour”

Victor couldn’t help but smile, this was going to be an interesting night.

======

The sweet scent of lavender and honeyed slick invaded Victor’s nostrils the minute he entered the hotel room. It was so intoxicating that he was struggling to keep himself straight.

“So, you came,” Kuro said while entering Victor’s field of vision, only wearing a small tong that left his small adorable cocklet at full sight. Victor’s mouth watered at the sight of Kuro’s perfect body, and the tattoos that covered all the way from his shoulder to his back.

Maybe, that should have been a sign that something was wrong, but Victor was not thinking with his mind amidst the sea of omega pheromones. He also knew nothing of Japanese culture that would help him connect those tattoos with the real danger they represented.

So, instead of turning around and running for his life like a sane person, Victor hugged Kuro, trapping him on his arms.

“Of course I did,” Victor responded, his hands traveling down the omega’s back, tracing the patterns of Kuro’s tattoos, making its way to the omega’s plump ass. “I wouldn’t miss this opportunity for the world”. 

Victor and Kuro started kissing, losing each other on their passion and exploring each other’s bodies. At one point, Victor managed to free Kuro from the tong he was wearing, and soon enough, two of Victor’s fingers entered Kuro's tight wet entrance, making the omega moan for the first, but not last, time of the night. 

“You are very soft,” Victor whispered to Kuro’s ear, his fingers thrusting the omega’s entrance. “And so very wet with just my fingers, I wonder how much more it will be when my cock finally enters you.” 

“Mhmmm, Victor…” Kuro moaned as another finger made its way inside of him. “Not...not here… my bed…”

“Shh... little one, I got you” Victor lifted the omega and made his way to the Queen size bed, delicately putting him in and, while admiring his body, Victor started to undress.

“Victor.. Let me me” Kuro put himself in all fours, getting rid of Victor’s underwear and freeing his already hard member and putting it in his mouth. 

“Holy shit, Kuro you are going to be the death of me”

“That is the point Vic-chan” 

That playfull declaration was enough to put Victor off the edge, he immediately took his member out of Kuro’s mouth, lifted the omega’s legs and in a swift move, his whole member was inside, making the omega sing in pleasure and pain.

“Kuro, are you okay?” Victor said, staying still while moving his hands to Kuro’s chest and playing with those perky little nipples.“I am sorry, I couldn’t resist”

“It’s.. okay… ahh… please move”, 

That's when their lovemaking began, and oh how much Victor enjoyed it! Sure, he had omega partners in the past, but Kuro was something entirely different and special. Maybe it was his pheromones? His beautiful body? The confidence he carried? Victor didn’t fully know, but one thing was for sure, there was no way his interactions with Kuro will end with a one-night stand, he won't allow it. 

“Victor I am about to… to”

“Me too!” Victor replied as his thrusts became harder and faster, amids of losing control. But amidst the passion, Victor remembered something: He liked Kuro, but he didn’t want to get him pregnant. “Let me get it out now…”

“No!” Kuro shouted, startling Victor. “ I am on birth control and clean, so don’t worry” Kuro started to move his hips, mimicking Victor’s thrusts, his insides hugging Victor’s member tighter and tighter, making Victor’s worry completely disappear. Soon, Victor’s knot exploded inside his one-night lover, tying them together.

Victor never felt more complete and happy.

\-------

The next morning, Kuro woke up to discover a very smiley Victor bringing breakfast. It was a simple one, just some eggs, toast and juice, things that the hotel provided. But, Kuro noticed that near his glass of juice, a small pill was lying: A plan B pill.

“Hey, I know that you say you are on birth control” Victor said while eating his share of toast. “But we didn’t use condoms and it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Aren’t you the responsible good alpha” Kuro responded, forcing a smile Victor was too distracted to notice. “But I think it is my time to go Victor, my plane leaves in a couple of hours.”

Kuro started dressing himself up, still holding on the small pill on the palm of his hand. Victor stood up and hugged him from behind, surprising him.

“Will I ever see you again? This night was too amazing to just be a one night thing” 

“Maybe, I don’t know” Kuro responded seductively, “But you are right, this was just too good to be a one - night stand”

With one swift, Kuro freed himself from Victor hug, and still on his undies, he wrote his email and phone number on a piece of paper. Victor’s smile was the biggest once he received them, his mouth forming a big heart again.

“Write to me two weeks after this experience if you are still interested.” Kuro said while he continued dressing up. “I promise I will respond to it”

“I will be crazy If I didn’t do it”

After a little more conversation, Kuro left the hotel with a big devious smile showing on his face. The minute he arrived at his car and started driving towards the airport, he threw the plan b pill out the window. 

His phone rang.

“Mochi, mochi”

“Yuuri! I was worried sick! Why on Earth didn’t you pick up the phone?!” The voice at the other side said, yelling even louder. “Please tell me that you didn’t do anything we didn’t agree on!”

“Hello to you too Mari-nessan” Yurri signed, his sister was always a worry wart, why wouldn’t she let him have his fun? Typical overbearing alpha.

“Please, tell me that he is still alive. We don’t need international attention coming our way and-”

“Hey, don’t worry Mari-nessan” Yuuri responded. “Everything is going according to my plan!” Yuuri smiled, remembering the passionate night. “And if the test turns out positive in two weeks time, then I promise I won’t reach him ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> Thank you so much for the comments on my last chapter (that was fast). I am beginning to write chapter 3 and it will probably be ready by next week. Each week, I will do my best to deliver a new chapter, so stay tuned.  
> Thank you reading my story and stay safe!


	3. The two weeks that followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuro's" email arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Originally, I was planing to post this on Friday, but classes had gotten hard again (finals are approaching). And I won't have time to update this fic for a little while. (probs two weeks)  
> So in an attempt to keep people from forgetting about me, enjoy this early release!

At his Russian home, Victor looked at his phone, worried. It has already been a month since his night with Kuro, but the omega seemed to have forgotten about him. Like he promised, he had written him a long and heated email after two weeks exactly, but no matter how much he refreshed, Kuro’s response never appeared in his dashboard.

“Hey, Chris,” Victor asked his best friend, currently laying on his sofa doing a facial treatment. “What made you decide not to contact an alpha after sex?”

“Are you asking because of that Japanese businessman you boned a month ago?” Victor's face turned red. Chris could only laugh as he removed one cucumber from his eye, and ate it.

“Chris! This is serious!”

“And I am serious too,” Christ sat up, and looked at Victor directly in the eye. “Mon ami, my friend, I think is time you recognize the event for what it was: A fun one-night-stand that would never develop into something more”

Victor’s heart started to ache, he was sure, he was so sure that the night with Kuro would develop into something more. He had given him his email and phone number after all, why would he give those things if he didn’t want to take things further? 

“Victor, the number of times I gave creepy alphas fake phone numbers or emails so they would leave alone is more than I can count” 

“I am not a creep!” Victor shouted, but then he reflected. “Was my email creepy though?”

“The part where you mentioned his “rose colored nipples and snow-globe looking ass” was a little out of place”

“Hey! That was your idea!” Victor said horrified while Chris just laughed.

“But you wrote it anyway!”

Their little friendly fight lasted until Chris had t0 rinse off his face mask, leaving Victor alone with his intrusive thoughts. Maybe his best friend was right, obsessing over a one-night-stand was not healthy, maybe it was time to move on and find someone that would never ghost him like this. Chris mentioned a good looking beta that attended his aerobics class, maybe he could arrange a meeting? 

But then his phone did a notification sound. Victor checked on it, thinking it was just spam mail, but it wasn’t.

It was Kuro’s email response. 

Victor’s heart stopped as he immediately opened the email, calling Chris so he can be part of this momentous occasion. And of course, Chris came running towards Victor, half a mask still on his face.

“ _Victor._

_Sorry for my silence, you must think that I ghost you or that I wasn’t interested anymore, but that is a lie. The truth is, that night meant more for me than you could ever imagine; the way you treated my body, putting my comfort and security first was something that still warms the lonely nights I spend at my house. Do you know how many times I moaned your name while pleasuring myself? How I tried to mime the way your large fingers touched my most intimate and private parts? Victor, no other alpha has made me feel as happy, sexy and secure as you did._

_Again, I am sorry for my sudden silence, but some things happened in business life that I can’t tell you over email. It was nothing too serious, but let's just say that it is difficult to be an unmated omega in the business world. And unfortunately, dealing with overbearing alphas all day 24/7 left me too emotionally exhausted to respond._

_Yet I wish to continue what we started that night at the hotel, if it’s okay with you._

_I heard that the next Grand Prix Final will be in Barcelona; I know it is a long time, but I want to make sure that this will stand the test of time. In the meantime, I promise that I will watch every single one of your competitions, we can also continue writing, or even better, we can video chat! Do you use Zoom or Skype?_

_Love_

_Kuro_

When Victor finished reading, his face was all ready on the verge of tears, but tears of full happiness! He and Chris started jumping back and forth like two schoolgirls that just got invited to prom by hot guys.

/////////////////

The next few months were interesting for Victor to say at least. He still followed his regular routine of waking up, training, eating and sleeping, but this time, his almost daily calls to his Japanese boyfriend kept his days spicy and happy. They talked about everything, from their families, to what they ate for breakfast and their interactions with others. Nothing was a secret between them, and maybe that should have been a red flag.

“I hope you are not telling that boyfriend of yours bad things about me old man” Yuri Plitesky said to Victor one day the older skater decided to take him out to eat hamburgers.

“Oh! Yura are you jealous?” Victor laughed a little. “Don’t you worry,one day love will knock at your door!”

“What?! No!” 

“Oh come on! Do you think I didn’t notice how that Kazhan skater looks at you? His name is Otabek right?” Victor playfully played with his share of fries while Yuri looked at him horrified

“Omg, Victor we are just friends!”

“Yuri you don’t have to hide these thing from me, just remember to use protection if something more happens”

“Gross!” 

“Safety in bed is not gross”

After what seemed to be a very awkward conversation mixed with some weird analogies of hamburgers and birth control, Yuri convinced Victor to take him to the movies as compensation for ruining his lunch with the “Gross talk”. Victor was happy to oblige, the season will start soon, meaning that the training would become more intense. Who knows when they will have time for outings like this with Yakov reminding them to train 24/7 and dieticians telling them what to eat in order to fit into their outfits.They purposely chose a bad Adam Sandler movie, just so they trash it later and have their fun. 

Years later, Victor would replay this day on his mind over and over again as a way to keep his sanity, but unfortunately, there was no way he would know that yet. 

After taking Yuri back to his grandfather and mother, Victor decided to grab some dinner and go visit his parents on their retirement home before going to his own house. Kuro had already informed him that he won’t be able to video chat tonight, since he “ _had to change diapers to newbies that don’t know how to do their job properly_ ”. Also Victor loved his parents, he had always considered them to be the perfect alpha-omega couple. They were over the moon when Victor informed them that he finally had a boyfriend and comments about the “upcoming wedding” and grandkids flooded on every dinner they had together.

Of course they have insisted on meeting Kuro, and possibly also his parents, as soon as possible. Victor promised that they would once their relationship was more stable. This answer calmed them a little, but not completely.

“You guys will love him,” Victor told his parents over dinner that night. “He is someone very special.”

////////////

Shouts and screams invaded the room where two betas were being tortured with cold blood. Their torturer, Yuri Katsuki was calmly reading and discussing the newest reports about Victor’s whereabouts with his right hand woman and best friend Yuuko, while having the beta’s claims for mercy as macabre background music.

“So, tell me again what is Victor’s relationship with the Omega Yuri Plistesky,” 

“Victor considers him as some kind of adoptive pup Yuuri,” Yuuko signed, a little irritated. “I think Plistesky thinks the same of him”

“Doesn’t Plisetsky have his own sire?” Yuuri took a deep breath. “What about his dam?” 

“His biological father left the picture when Plitesky was a toddler” Yuuko checked her info for a second before continuing. “His omega mother never remarried, he also has some drug addiction problems and disappears and reappears from Plistesky life.”

“And then my Victor appeared to fill Russian Yuri's lack of parental affection” Yuuri smiled, “Meaning that there is nothing romantic between them.”

“Yuuri! The child is 15! Of course there is nothing romantic going on!”

“No one knows when it comes to alphas”Yuuri responded while preparing himself to leave the torture chamber, not without sparing the betas a disgusted look. “I hope you two learned your lesson, but you will stay here until I think you are worthy of forgiveness”

Yuuri and Yuuko left the room ignoring the pleas of the tortured betas, they were a lost cause, probably dead by dawn. Yuuko looked at Yuuri as she kept reading today’s report about Victor.

“What about the Omega Christophe Giacometti?” 

“The report says that there is nothing more than a strong friendship,” Yuuko said.

“I don’t like it,” Yuuri snarled. “Strong friendships always lead to romance, that leads to a wedding, and weddings lands in children”

“I highly doubt the children part,” Yuuko responded while looking at Chris’s file. “Giacometti had an omega-to-beta surgery when he was 20”

“Removal of womb and scent glands?”

“Just removal of womb”

``Then he is still a threat” Yuuri’s face was hard cold again. Yuuko looked at her closest friend pitfully and without him noticing, she gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Yuuri I know you are hurting” Yuuri returned the hug, as Yuuko patted his back, “Believe me, I know, but think well on what you are doing.”

“Did my sister convince you to try and change my mind?” Yuuri’s eyes seem gone, like if he wasn’t there anymore. 

“No Yuuri,” Yuuko pat the omega’s head,“but think, do you believe that if Victor had been here… then -”

“My baby would have survived?” 

Yuuko didn’t know what to respond, and even if she had something more to say, Yuuri left to his chambers the minute he finished his sentence and sealed Victor's fate.


	4. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes in Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains depictions of miscarriage, getting drugged and Dud-Con/Non-Con. If you are sensible or feel triggered by these themes please abstain from reading.

This had to be Victor Nikiforov’s greatest season by far, at least is what many sport commentators said every time the man appeared on the screen. This year's choreography, called “ _ Eros and Agape _ ”, reflected more life and grace than any others he had done in the past few years. Many have asked him about the sudden change, on what or who was his inspiration.

Victor, of course, never told the press about the beautiful omega that inspired every single one of his performances. Kuro was a very private person, and as someone whose life was followed by the press, Victor respected that. 

The only ones who knew about their relationship, aside from Victor’s parents, were Chris and Yuri. And to be honest, they were kind of sick of hearing about the amazing Kuro Yamada in every conversation they had with the living legend.

Taking all that on account, classifying to the Grand Prix Final was no problem at all, feeling more like a walk in the park. The competition itself didn’t cause Victor nervousness, but meeting Kuro again? Oh boy, that sure caused his heart to race. During their previous Skype conversation, they agreed to meet at a hotel a couple of days before the Grand Prix, making Victor so damn happy that he felt his heart was about to explode.

“I wonder if he still thinks I’m handsome,” Victor told Yuri on the plane to Barcelona. “Yura, do you think that-”

“I will stop you right there” Yuri interrupted, “This is going to be a very long flight, and I don’t want to make it even longer by talking about Kuro”

“But Yuri! I want everything to go perfect!” Victor pouted while Yuri rolled his eyes. “ After all, I am planning to introduce the two of you after the competition”

“Excuse me?!” Yuri’ eyes went wide, “Why do I need to meet him?!”

“Yuri you are like a son to me,” Victor grabbed Yuri's hand tenderly. “Every person that I date will have to understand that, reason why is so important that you two met”

“And if he rejects me or asks you to stop seeing me?” Yuri’s hand was now trembling a little and he was trying not to cry. He would never admit it to the old man’s face, but he doesn’t think he would mentally survive if Victor decided to leave him, the abandonment would hurt more than his mother’s constant disappearances.

“Then we will end things up,” 

Yuri looked at Victor with hopeful eyes, but didn’t say anything. Victor just smiled at him like a proud parent would. 

“... a dinner…” Yuri murmured.

“Huh?” 

“ A dinner! I mean, Kuro sounds like a very private person so taking him somewhere loud is not the best idea.” Yuri blushed. “ Just order some fancy food to eat together and he would appreciate it!”

“Yuri, that is a wonderful idea!” Victor responded, already planning to call the best Russian restaurant in Barcelona, or will Kuro prefer Japanese cuisine?

“And… and… for my meeting with Kuro … You better pick a nice private outing where there are no reporters allowed ! I have a reputation to keep up!”

Victor just laughed at Yuri’s declaration and ruffed the teen’s head. He looked at the window, and his thoughts drifted back to Kuro and the plans he had for their shared future. He imagined himself with Kuro, living in Japan in a big house with a spacious backyard and like ten rooms! They will need those things since Kuro wanted a big family and Victor figured that Yuri will visit them so regularly that he will need his own room. Maybe if the young Russian finally confessed to his Kazan crush they would definitely visit them together! God, maybe they would need more rooms.

He imagined himself preparing delicious dinners for his family, of going out on camping trips, on teaching his children to love the ice as much as he did and supporting his husband in every way he could.

And with those happy thoughts in his mind, Victor fell asleep.

00000000

Yuuri felt ridiculous.

He looked himself in the mirror, his blood going to his cheeks; he was dressed in what seemed to be the most shameful black dress that showed way too much skin. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoys wearing feminine clothing from time to time, but those were usually in the shape of elegant and complicated kimonos that asserted his power, and not skimpy dresses whose sole purpose was to take an alpha to bed. 

But he needed it, especially since he needed Victor so badly in more ways than just sexually.

Growing up in the traditional ways of the Yakuza, Yuuri had his fate sealed from the moment he presented as an omega: He was to marry a powerful alpha, probably from another syndicate, and have at least one child with him before he had the right to refuse his sexual advances. Yuuri knew that not even being the Oyabun’s son was going to save him, so when his first heat came and his parents started looking for mates, he had already resigned himself to the life of a housewife whose only purpose was to clean the house and raise children. 

Things went even worse for Yuuri the day he met his intended, an alpha ten years his senior who told him, without a bit shame, how much he wanted to “fill him with pups”. Yuuri was horrified! He was only fifteen at the time, definitely not ready for pups nor sex. The night of his engagement party, Yuuri had a full blown anxiety attack, as he felt his life ending. His parents' response? That he had to be thankful that there was someone out there who still wanted him despite his “issues”. 

But the wedding never happened, because when Yuuri turned sixteen, his parents were assassinated during a business transaction gone wrong, making Mari, his alpha sister, the new Oyabun. 

Mari has always been a big critic about the treatment of omegas inside the Yakuza and other organizations, and she wouldn’t let his brother suffer in a forced marriage that had all the signs of becoming abusive So the first thing she did as the new Oyabun was not only to cancel Yuuri’s upcoming wedding but also train him to become the leader of the new omega spy network Mari was about to create.

“Nobody suspects an omega,” Mari told her detractors when they tried to shut down the network. “The information they would extract from our enemies will be of great use for the survival of the Yakuza, won't you agree?”

At the end, Mari did have to cut a few heads, but by the time Yuuri finished his training, he was in charge of around 20 omegas, all trained in the ways of espionage and assassination. A good bunch of them were also escaping from abusive or arranged marriages, presenting at Yuuri’s door not only with their talents, but also their babies. Soon, Yuuri found it necessary to build a nursery and daycare facility together with new training grounds as more and more omegas come under his care.

By this point, Yuuri was no longer the timid sixteen year old omega that let his anxiety dominate him, but a confident and powerful twenty three year old man who had his mental illness under control and could dominate even the most powerful of alphas. Unfortunately, despite Yuuri's new found power and respect, there was but one fate he seemed to have not escaped. Told to him by his beloved sister one day during lunch time.

“I am so sorry little brother” Mari said to him that day, tears threatening to come out, “But the doctor already confirmed that my infertility is irreversible” 

“Then why don’t you adopt or find a Japanese surrogate?” Yuuri responded, seemingly unfazed. 

“You know perfectly that even if I do, the rest of our world would never accept a child foreign to my blood as my heir” Mari signed, wishing she didn’t have to had this conversation, especially when Yuuri seemed so… calm about it, which terrified the alpha to a point. “The other members are already taking bets on who will be next in line, especially since my “issue” became public”

“Listen Mari” Yuuri suddenly responded. “While I never thought of having children in this… particular manner, I am not against the idea.”

“Wow… really?” Mari was surprised. “I mean, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to just to help me -”

“There is no way in hell I will let things go the way they were before!” Yuuri's voice was serious, filling the room with his commanding presence. “With no Katsuki heir, those bastards could round you up and destitute you! And you know that spy network will be the first thing to go! There are a lot of omegas that depend on me now, I can’t fail them… I can’t fail you”

“Yuri… you know that that nothing guarantees that the first baby will be an alpha, again, you don’t have to this for me”

“That’s where you are wrong Mari,” Yuuri smiled, “I am doing this for me”

The next day, Yuuri publicly announced his desire to become a mother without an alpha present and continue the Katsuki line. The omegas in the network celebrated the occasion, preparing a party for the future mother and giving him necessary advice about pregnancy and childbirth. In private, however, Yuuri and Mari were discussing the preparations for the omega’s upcoming pregnancy, and things were taking an interesting turn. 

Yuuri had decided that the father of his first child would be no other than Victor Nikiforov and Mari could not convince him otherwise. 

Mari knew that Victor was like Yuuri’s savior, his hope of light when times were tough and the omega needed a reason to move on. The man’s performances on the ice were like sweet medicine that always calmed her brother during panic or anxiety attacks better than any pills. However, Mari always believed that Yuuri infatuation with the Living Legend was nothing more than a strong celebrity crush, but of course, she was proven wrong when she suddenly received a call from Yuuri telling her that he was on a plane to Sochi, to Victor. 

“Just don’t kill the man if he refuses sex” Mari signed “We do not need the press coming after us”

During Yuuri’s stay in Russia, Mari was nothing more than a sack of nerves. Her stress didn’t calm down when Yuuri came back to headquarters with a big smile on his face, ready to order prenatal vitamins and start decorating the nursery. Mari didn’t want to admit that her little brother’s enthusiasm scared her a little, what would Yuuri do if the pregnancy test came back negative? Go to the man and collect his sperm while he is sleeping? Drug him to have sex until he gets pregnant? But of course, she was wrong again, because two weeks after Sochi, Yuuri’s blood pregnancy test came back positive, and a big party was held to celebrate the future mother and a bright new beginning for all omegas.

Sadly, the celebrations didn’t last long, because merely a week later, Yuuri lost his baby while sleeping. No matter how much the doctors tried to save them, there was nothing to be done.

Yuuri didn’t take the news lightly.

His anxiety attacks, something that Yuuri fought long and hard to control, came back in such force that he had to be hospitalized when one of them literally left him unable to breath. There were days he couldn’t even go out of bed to eat or take a shower because, what was the point of taking care of himself if his sole reason for doing that was gone? His mood changed so drastically, becoming either scared of everything like when he was sixteen, or so irritable that he could lash out at the minimum provocation.

Mari insisted on a therapist, but Yuuri responded that unless her quack therapist could bring his baby back and help him carry a pregnancy to term, he didn’t want to hear about it. Instead, Yuuri started reading every book and watching every video about omega pregnancy, especifically, on the possible causes of miscarriage and how to prevent them.

His doctor may have told him that there was nothing anyone could have done, but Yuuri refused to believe that. There had to be something… anything that could help him bring a child into the world without the constant fear of losing them halfway, dammit!

“ _ Sometimes, a miscarriage could take place due to the lack, or abandonment, of an alpha. Although this usually happens with mated omegas, non-mated omegas can also fall victims if the alpha in question was someone close or admired.” _

A lot of people believe that, had Yuuri been in the right headspace, he would have fact checked the information he was reading at least. That he would have talked to his doctor and discussed other fertility options, or talked to Mari about other ways they could bring a Katsuki heir. But none of that happened, instead, Yuuri went to his laptop and saw the email Victor sent him, an email that he promised not to respond.

Yet, desperate times, required desperate measures. Reason why Yuuri was now in Barcelona, wearing a dress that made him terribly uncomfortable, and waiting for Victor to arrive. 

His phone rang, it was Mari.

“Sister, I know what you think of this, but I have to do it” 

“But you don’t have to Yuuri!” Mari was breathless as she spoke. “ We will find other ways around it -”

“I am not doing this for you Mari!” Yuuri was on the verge of losing his patience. “I have told you time and time again that I am doing this for my own sake!”

“Yuuri, taking the man away from everything he knows is going to hurt him, you know that!”

“I'm not separating him from anything Mari,” Yuuri responded. His thoughts suddenly shifted, to the countless times Victor told him how sick he was of his current life. How skating became more and more like a chore and how afraid he was that the people that claimed to love him would stop doing so if he suddenly lost his talents. 

Victor dreamed for a quiet life with someone he loves surrounded by children and a beautiful house, a life that Yuuri was more than happy to provide.

“I am saving him”

0000000000

Victor was waiting impatiently in the hotel lobby where his beloved Kuro was supposed to meet him. With each minute getting longer than the last and his hands getting sweaty, Victor decided to check if everything was perfect for the night: Enormous bouquet of roses that Yuri sweared was a gift he didn’t need? Check. Expensive bottle of wine from that Peruvian brand Kuro liked? Check. Swiss strawberry chocolates that Chris gave him so he would stop talking about Kuro? Check. His best suit and tie that his mother gifted him? Check. Condoms? Double check!

“You look sharp” A seductive voice Victor knew very well approached him and hugged him from the back. “Are those beautiful flowers for me?” Kuro hold on the flowers, smelling their nectar.

“Kuro!” Victor returned the hug, so happy to see his lover. His eyes mesmerized by the beautiful black dress Yuuri was wearin, Victor would have prefered that dress on the floor though. “I missed you so much!”

“We talked yesterday,” Kuro laughed and Victor thought it was the most beautiful smile in the world.

“This is different honey, I missed hugging and talking to you like this”

“Really? I thought you had that Chris guy” Yuuri said playfully, trying to hide the actual jealousy he felt towards Victor’s best friend.

“My Kuro, we are just friends!

“I will let it pass this time” Yuuri said while his hand discretely touched the alpha’s butt.

Victor felt how his blood went directly towards his lower parts, and Yuuri definitely noticed that. He grabbed the older man’s hand and guided him to their room while both of them were laughing, just enjoying the moment. Once there, Yuuri proposed a toast to celebrate their reunion and their possible future together.

“I was about to suggest the exact same thing!” Victor smiled happily. “I even bought that Peruvian wine you liked so much”

“You are so considerate, but I thought about something different” Yuuri reached for his bag, and got a small white bottle that had elegant Japanese cursives imprinted on it. “This is a special brand of sake my onsen produces, we only get it out for special occasions and this is definitely one. We can drink that sweet wine in the morning if you like”

“Sounds like a plan”

Yuuri poured the white liquid into two small cups and while looking at Victor lovingly in the eye and after saying “For us” both of them drank their share. That was weird, the sake tasted really acid for a beverage that was supposed to be made of rice, but Victor only cared about being with the love of his life, otherwise, maybe the alarms in his head would have started to sound.

After a few more rounds of sake and silly conversation, Victor and Yuuri could not leave their hands of each other, caressing their still clothed bodies, both of them wished that, even if said pieces of clothing were expensive, that they’ll be in the trash right now.

“I bought the condoms this time” Victor murmurs seductively to Yuuri’s ear. Meanwhile, the omega began to grow a little worried, but not for the reasons you may think. 

“Shouldn’t we eat first? You said that there a very good Japanese restaurant near here that does delivery”

“Are you sure? Food can wait” 

“Please Victor~ For me?”

Victor was about to give in, to say yes, sure lets order something first, when suddenly, a very sharp pain invaded him. A pain that Victor, as an alpha, was deeply familiarized with.

“It can’t be..” Victor said perplexed, he had programmed his annual rut for the end of the season! How could it come now? Has he forgotten to take his pills? Has Kuro triggered it by accident? Crap… Kuro is an omega! 

In a swift move, Victor got away from Yuuri and ran to the bathroom and while he still had some sort of control over himself, locked the door.

“Victor… baby” Yuuri approached the bathroom dorm with presumed innocence, “Are you okay?”

“Kuro...haaa….please… call… call 911, my rut…” Victor tried so hard to pronounce the words, feeling how his alpha was slowly taking control over his body, screaming to open the door and fuck the omega on the other side, who was awfully quiet.

“Please… Kuro… call… run…  _ omega”  _

Suddenly the bathroom door was forced open, and Victor’s alpha was delighted by the sight of a bare Yuuri. His alpha started screaming for him to lose all restraint, grab the omega by the hips and release his seed so deep inside him so he would become round with pups. 

The omega pheromones started flooding in and the omega’s arousal could be smelled by miles and it felt even stronger as Yuuri approached Victor who had his hands clawed at the sink at this point.

“Alpha…please”

“Kuro… run! I am… ahhh… fuck”

“Alpha…” Yuuri put himself in all fours, showing his wet hole to the rutted alpha. “Take me”

Like a switch had just been pulled, Victor’s mind went blank, his alpha completely taking over. He grabbed Yuri by the arm and started rubbing his already hard and clothed member on Yuuri’s wet entrance,who started begging for Victor to fill him. 

“ _ You are such a dirty slut, aren't you omega _ ?” Victor’s alpha whispered to Yuuri while he whined in need and tried to create more friction. “ _ Don’t worry, daddy will use that dirty little hole of yours accordingly _ ”

Victor freed his member and pushed inside Yuuri without warning, who screamed as he felt the big member tear him apart and reach so deep inside him. Tears filled the omega’s eyes as he tried to adjust through the pain, his back arched as his little body started trembling.   
“Alpha! Ahh… please I am too full!”   
“ _ Your little hole is holding me so good omega _ ” Victor started to thrust, not paying attention to Yuuri's screams. “ _ Were you waiting for this? Being filled by an alpha’s cock? _ ”

“Yes!” The friction continued, making Yuuri completely lost in the pleasure of his insides hugging the enormous member and hitting his G spot over and over again.

The thrusting and moaning continued until the mere hours of the morning, where Victor released his knot deep inside of Yuuri and with his alpha still in complete control, he bit the omega, joining the two forever.

Oh! How big a mistake that was.

Yuuri just smiled, and when Victor’s knot subsided he separated the two of them delicately so as not to wake the pass out alpha, who now laid on the floor unconscious. Yuuri went to grab his bag and retrieved a little burnout phone and a small injection containing some sort of white liquid. 

“Hello… Yes, it's me. I have him, come retrieve us” Yuuri said to the person on the other side of the phone while he was injecting Victor with the liquid. “And don’t worry, the drug is supposed to make him asleep all the way back home”

A few minutes later, a car arrived at the hotel, and Victor’s life changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you much for reading my story, please comment! Comments fuel my writing and Kudos make me happy!   
> See you on the next one.


	5. Keep Trying, don’t give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri helps Victor the next day of his arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college classes are finally over so I would probably write more and upload more frequently. YAY!

Victor woke up feeling lumpy, but nobody could blame him as yesterday’s night was a huge rollercoaster of emotions. He remembered... things and events he preferred to forget, but he owned an explanation to Yurio, no matter how much the omega remained with him over and over again that it wasn’t necessary.

He turned over to find a better position, and panic arose inside him when he discovered the empty pink blanket beside him.

Where was Vanya? Where was his daughter? He remembers sleeping besides her last night! He felt her move!

With the adrenaline washing over the remnants of his tiredness, he went out the bed and opened the door using such brute force that he feared he may have broken it, but who cares about that now, he had to find his baby before… before…

_ Calm down… _

_ You are not in Japan anymore… _

_ Vanya is safe… _

_ If so, where is she? _

Victor’s breath started to run wild, he noticed how his body hair started to lift and his heart was pounding like if he had just run a marathon. He knew what was coming, he had to stop it before it was too late! He was in Yurio’s house and his six year old was probably nearby! He couldn’t lose control, not here, not now.

_ But where is your baby Victor? _

_ Or are you going to abandon her too? _

“Victor?” Wait, that voice, “Victor are you ok?” 

“Yu… Yurio?” Victor’s breath started to feel tranquil when he noticed the omega’s familiar accent of rosemary with a tint of fresh wood, courtesy of Otabek.

“Hey, it's okay,” Yurio started to approach him courteously, like asking permission from the alpha to touch him. “Everything is fine now”

“It’s not” Victor responded while he allowing Yuri to approach him, “It’s not”

“But it’ll be, that I can promise you Victor” Yuri hugged the alpha, stroking his hair comfortably like he used to do all those years ago when Yuri got too stressed after or before a competition.

“But I almost went full feral!” Victor’s eyes were now at the verge of tears, “ I swear I wasn’t like this before, but back then I…”

“You don’t have to explain anything” Yuri interrupted the hug, and looked Victor directly in the eyes.

“Where is Vanya?”

“Vanya became pretty fussy too early in the morning and you were still sleeping.” Yuri responded, “So I took her to my room to calm her down, she is still not asleep but at least she's not crying anymore”

“She has always been a soft sleeper” Victor laughed a little, “I remember one time, we finally managed to get her asleep after battling for hours, but then I sneezed, waking her up. We had to start all over again.” 

“Maxim was just like that, especially during the first few months” Yuri remembered, “I wonder if all babies are like that”

“Not at all” Victor responded, “ If that was the case, then “he” wouldn’t have wanted one”

Yuri just put on a fake smile, knowing fully who the “he” was. Awkward silence followed, neither of them knowing what to do or what to say, every option seemed like it would make things worse.

“Do you want me to make breakfast? ” Yuri finally broke the silence.

“Oh? I didn’t knew you cook now” Victor laughed a little, “ I remember you telling me how it was “too traditional” for a liberated omega like yourself”

“You need to learn a whole lot of new skills when you start a family” Yuri confessed. “My grandpa helped, but it wasn’t easy at first, especially dealing with my mom”

“I bet” Victor responded with a sad smile, suddenly, he got teary. “Oh Yura I am so sorry”

“What for?” Yuri held Victor’s hand again, trying to offer some comfort.

“I should have been there for you” Tears started to fall from Victor’s eyes, “You were what? 16? 17 when you got pregnant? You needed all the help and support you could get and I was at the other side of the world -”

“I am going to stop you right there!” Yuri shouted while grabbing Victor’s face. “One, I never regretted having Maxim and even though I was young, you see that I handled it pretty well!” Yuri took a deep breath “Second... You weren’t here because you were  _ kidnapped _ by some second class mafia maniac who kept you as his breeding bull against your will!”

“But If I was just more-”

“Nothing that happened back then or now is your fault!”

Victor didn’t cry when he found out the truth about “Kuro”, he didn’t cry at all through all those hell-ish 8 years of imprisonment and he didn’t cry when he told Yurio the truth of what happened in Barcelona. Yet, hearing that none of it was his fault, somewhat made the trick and all the tears stored inside his eyes flooded free. Yuro simply hugged his former mentor, murmuring words of consolation through his ears.

“Do you want me to make pancakes?” Yuri asked calmly.

“Sure”

0000000

The pancakes were delicious, and the ambient got incredibly more relaxed when Otabek appeared with the two children playing in his arms ready to eat their share. It was a surreal experience for Victor, who has spent the last few years playing the role of a happy family, to actually be on one. 

He looked at Yura, the smile he gifted Otabek was not one made out of fear but actual happiness, and the way he younger alpha attended his son was not out of mere parental responsibility, but of love. 

It’s not like Victor didn’t love Vanya, that little girl was the sole reason he got the energy to escape and didn’t just give up. 

But he would be lying if he said that he was happy when Vanya was on the way or when she was born and that he didn’t feel a huge relief when the baby ended up looking like him.

Not like last time.

“Victor?” Otabek suddenly asked, “Do you want more pancakes?”

“Huh?” Victor responded, “No I am fine, I already ate like 5” 

“Oh, that’s alright! We could save the rest for later, or maybe little Vanya would want more?” Otabek looked at the baby, she on her father’s lap, nibbling on a tiny piece of pancake Victor cut for her, “Although I see she is still very busy with what she has”

“She will be done in a minute,” Victor said while cooing at the baby, “ But, I would like more coffee if that’s ok” 

“Of course, I think I will make another cup for myself,” Otabek nodded, going back to the kitchen.

“Can I play with the baby?” Maxim suddenly asked with his face still filled with food.

“I don’t know, she is still very small” Victor responded, despite the fact that Vanya was already six moths old and could technically play with Maxim for a little while. Maybe it was just Victor’s own insecurities of letting his daughter out of his sight.

“Pleeeeeease?” Maxim responded, “I promise I will be careful!”

“I… well-”

“Maxim! Don’t bother Victor so much!” Yuri scolded his son, “ He is still very tired from his trip and the baby needs rest too!”

“But she seems wide awake” Maxim responded pointing at Vanya, who now looked at the older boy with her wide curios eyes. “Mom! Look she is looking at me! She is so cute!”

“She is” Victor looked at Yuri who gave him a nod of approval, “Do you want to learn to hold her?” 

“Can I?!”

“Of course! But maybe we... we...”

Victor suddenly went pale, his hands started trembling, the world around him started to turn around as a hidden memory started to resurface.

“Victor, are you okay?” Maxim asked worriedly, Yuri immediately getting up his chair “Mom...”

“Victor are you there?”

000000

_ “VICTOR!” _

_ The old skater focused his eyes again and looked around the hospital room he was in feeling completely tired. The cute maternity posters of happy Japanese families, and the photos of happy babies with their mothers did nothing to reassure him as only made him more and more nervous. The air, filled with a mix of disinfectant and other cleaning products made Victor feel sick to the stomach as it was a constant reminder of his current predicament. _

_ “Victor, are you listening? Yuuri is about to give birth!” Victor looked at the woman currently shouting at him, what was her name again? Yuki? Yukia? Yuuko! The only thing Victor was certain of is that the woman was basically Yuuri shadow, trusting her was not the wisest choice. _

_ “Yes, yes, I just dozed off for a while” Victor lied, he just needed to trick his mind into going somewhere else, anyplace but here. _

_ “Don’t do it ok?” Yuuko responded, sitting beside me. “Yuuri is still mad at you, I honestly think is a miracle that he allowed you to be here” _

_ “Me too” Victor looked at the floor, “Does he..” _

_ “No”  _

_ That statement did not come out as a surprise, Yuuri has been mad at him for the last few weeks of the pregnancy and didn’t let him be even near him. Honestly, Victor didn’t know, and didn’t care, what he did in order to make his “mate” mad at him. Living with that man during the last few years taught him how volatile he could be, and moving around it, or trying to apologize without knowing the cause, was nearly impossible if, more dangerous.  _

_ Apparently, this time’s punishment was not going into the delivery room to assist the birth. To any alpha, this would normally be devastating, as the same instincts would insist and devour them from the inside, begging them to go with their struggling mate. While this was slightly true, Victor didn’t feel that soul crushing despair more than he felt hunger, or the current tension in the room. _

_ After about 20 minutes, a doctor appeared to talk to Yuuko about Yuuri’s condition, Victor was not allowed to hear the news or go with the doctor and Yuuko to see Yuuri and the newborn baby. A whole hour will pass before Victor is allowed to go near the room, but only to deliver calming pheromones to the mother and not enter the room itself.  _

_ Suddenly, the room’s door opened and Yuuko appeared again, but this time, the beta woman was way calmer than before. _

_ “Yuuri wants you to meet your daughter” _

_ Victor steeped into the room, and without warning, the group of omegas that surrounded Yuuri dissipated, creating some sort of “shame” passway, looking at Victor with disapproved looks and snarls.  _

_ And then, there they were. _

_ Yuuri was in a hospital gown with the widest smile a Yakuza boss could ever manage. Their bed was surrounded by flowers, “Congratulations on the baby” cards and boxes of chocolates and presents. The small, pink bundle was squirming a little and making the most adorable cooing noises Victor had heard in a long time. The group of omegas that surrounded him still formed a protective barrier towards their boss, but still allowed Victor to go nearer.  _

_ Yuuri’s smile turned from extreme happiness to contempt the minute he saw Victor approaching him and the baby. _

_ “Hello Victor”, Yuuri said while accommodating the baby so Victor could have a better look, “Meet our daughter…” _

_ “Hikari” _

_ oooooo _

“Vanya… I prefer… Vanya”, Victor woke up jolted from the memory, a bag of frozen peas falling from his head to his lap. Wow, for how long has he been unconscious this time? A couple of hours? An entire day? Last time, he was out for around 12 hours, the director of the shelter he and Vanya were in got so freaked out and insisted on getting him to the local hospital. Victor rejected the idea, any place where his name appeared would immediately give Yuuri a signal on where they were and he couldn’t risk it. 

There is no way he would let Vanya grow up on the ways of the Yakuza, the heartbreak would be too much the second time around that he probably won’t be able to tolerate it.

“Are you sure your sister would be able to help us?” Was that Yura’s voice?

“Nazeda has experience with this type of situations, she is the shelter’s director for a reason” Otabek responded, “Victor needs help, and if what you told be about that maniac is true, then he must be moving the earth itself to find Victor and Vanya” 

“I don’t know Beka” Yuri responded with fear in his voice, “We are not talking about a random stalker or an “normal” abusive mate”

“Nazeda was able to shelter and seek justice for the bathered ex-wife of a powerful politician, remember?” Otabek put his arms about Yuri, “ If anyone can help Victor live a peaceful life again, is her”

And oh Victor hopes so.


	6. Help Goes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells the story of how he escaped

The “Hope Never Dies” Shelter welcome center was more likely to any other shelter Victor had stepped in before. There are posters that decorate the grey-colored walls with motivational phrases like “ _You Can Do It!_ ” or “ _Your Past Does not Define You_ ”, a small display desk near the reception with pamphlets and books with colorful titles such as “ _Dating After Pain:How to Trust a Partner Again_ ” or “ _Spiritual Healing and You_ ” beside them, a small coffee machine and some cups.

Victor can hear some noises coming from the hallway, where he thinks the main rooms are, or maybe those are the main offices? Unfortunately in places like this, the office can be as noisy as a room full of people.

“Victor” Yuri asked while patting the alpha’s shoulder, “ How are you holding up?”

“Better, but this instant black hair dye is so sticky!” Victor joked, trying to lighten up the mood, “ And where did you get this makeup? My poor pores are suffocating”

In order to go outside, Victor had to go a complete outside transformation, and unfortunately for him, that meant dying his hair (let’s be honest, there aren’t many people with silver hair that aren’t old or balding”). With a heavy heart, Victor allowed Otabek to spray his hair with over the counter black instant hair dye, or “that crime against humanity”, as Victor called it. 

After Victor’s hair was done, all that was left was to put some makeup on. Victor had lost a lot of weight during the last few months and had become paler, more than he already was. Some darker concealer did the trick, and even though he looked far from good, at least nobody could recognize him unless they really got a full close up.

“You are the one who refused to dye your hair properly!” Yuuri shouted in response, “And I don’t use makeup, so you were lucky that I still had leftover _stage makeup_ from Maxim’s school play last year”

“Last year?! Please tell me that you at least checked the expiration date!” Victor was horrified.

“Makeup has an expiration date?” 

It was obviously that Yuri was just joking around, and Victor knew that. But it has been quite a while since he made his famous drama queen impression and he missed it so much. After some time joking around, and a couple of people staring at them, they had to put themselves together when Nazeda’s secretary came to greet them.

Nazeda Altin, Otebek’s older sister by 5 years, was a strong and motherly alpha woman who was the current director of the “Hope Never Dies” shelter for about 7 years already. She entered the shelter as a volunteer when she was just a law school freshman, and ever since then, she helped hundreds of omegas, betas and alphas escape abusive situations and gain their lives back. 

Yuri met her during his pregnancy with Maxim, and he knew first hand that the woman was a powerful storm and would do anything to protect anyone who needed it. In fact, it was thanks to her that Yuri could become emancipated at 17 after his grandfather was sent to a care home, she also helped him keep his mother away from Maxim.

Yuri had nothing but respect for that woman, but part of him doubted that she would be able to help Victor and Vanya. I mean, how often does she have to deal with dangerous and unstable Mafia leaders? 

“So you must be the famous Victor Nikiforov” Nazeda said the minute Victor and Yuri entered her office. Her office was very similar to others Victor has been, it was very tidy and immaculate, a board that marked important dates decorated the main wall and file cases were located on the left side of her desk, orderly put on archives. “I have been a fan of your figure skating for some time and it is an honor to meet you, yet I wish we did so under better circumstances” Nazeda offered her handshake to Victor which he reciprocated.

“I wish so too” Victor responded, “But I think that, discussing my already dead career is not what we are here, unfortunately”

“Sadly” There was an uncomfortable silence, but then Nazeda suddenly smiled, “And where is little Miss Vanya?” 

“In the car with Otabek,” Victor responded, “We decided that it would be safer that way”

“Oh…” 

Nazeda invited Victor to take a seat, “Yura, please I would like to speak with Victor in private”

“I understand” Yura responded, “I will wait for you outside the office so don’t worry”

Victor nodded, he already knew the whole deal on how this goes on. He will tell his story, not mentioning Yuuri’s true profession to decrease his chances of not getting accepted. If everything went well, then the director would say a few encouraging words before guiding him to his “accommodation”, usually with other parents and children.

He never stayed in a shelter for too long, either it was discovered who Victor was running from and they decided it was too much of a risk, or he left when he suspected Yuuri’s men were in the area. Worst case scenario, the shelters didn’t welcome him for being an alpha, safety reasons they said.

“Yuri as already told me some of what we are going up against,” Nazade said, “ And believe me when I tell you that I wouldn’t give up on you or this case, but I would like to hear things from your perspective”

“What can I say though?” Victor responded with a scoff, “That I fell in love with someone I thought was my soulmate, only to be a member of the Yakuza obsessed with having MY baby?” Victor took a deep breath, “That he drugged me into an early rut and the next thing I know I am in a completely different country where I don’t speak the language and he has spies on every corner?”

Victor was trembling and like a pro, Nazeda gave him some napkins and a bottle of water. Who knows how many times she had to do this?

“Thank you,” Victor said, calming down a little. “ How much did Yura tell you?”  
“Just until the day of the Grand Prix Barcelona” 

“How much did you want to know?” 

“Can you please tell me how you escaped? Was there someone who helped you?”

“Yes,” Victor’s voice grew grim, “ We escaped together”

“Really?” Nazeda was surprised, Yura told her that Victor arrived alone with Vanya.

“His name was Ji Guang - Hong…”

000000

_I met Guang Hong a few days after my arrival in Japan. He was the “personal servant” Yuuri assigned for me. I guess that, as much as Yuuri wanted to stay with me 24/7 he couldn’t ignore his responsibilities and he assumed I needed some company. Even though not seeing Yuuri as much brought me some relief, I soon realized that Guan Hong’s job was not only of being my servant._

_“Is it necessary for you to follow me?” I asked one day, annoyed._

_“I received specific orders from Yuuri-sama that I must not leave you alone.” His tone of voice back then was completely lifeless, like if he was a mere robot following orders._

_“I am just going to the bathroom!” I shouted, “Please I just need 5 minutes to myself.”_

_If I just knew the pressure he also was in, I would have never insisted on that. Because the next day, even though he still wore his lifeless expression, I could see pain on his movements, especially when he tried to walk. Later, I found out that because he allowed me those 5 minutes, Yuuri had essentially burned his feet for disobedience. Guang Hong was not only a servant, he was supposed to be my spy and report all my movements, minute by minute, to Yuuri._

_After that incident, we became closer, and started talking more and more when Yuuri wasn’t seeing. I told him about my life and he told me about his. He lived a peaceful life in the Chinese countryside and while his family had some contacts in the mafia, he always thought they weren’t too involved and their lives wouldn’t be disrupted._

_“I went to Beijing for college with Mafia’s money, you know that?” He told me one day, when we were walking at the Katsuki residence gardens while Yuuri was working. “I was the first omega in my family to go to college instead of getting married. My mom was really proud of that”_

_“That sounds impressive! What were you studying?”_

_“Economics and Agricultural Engineering” He responded with a little sadness in his voice, “I would have loved to finish my career and modernize my family’s farm, but then things happened and-”_

_I knew what happened next: Guang Hong’s mother got a weird form of pancreatic cancer and his father became more involved with the Chinese Mafia in order to pay for Guang Hong’s studies and his wife’s medication. The man got so tied up in debt that when the Mafia told him to “just give them his omega son” as payment, he contacted Yuuri for help._

_Long story short, one night two large betas entered the residence where Guan Hong and his boyfriend, a Mexican- American omega called Leo, lived. Beat Leo almost to death and drugged Guang Hong in order to smuggle him to Japan with little resistance._

_“I guess I have to thank my dad after all” Guang Hong told me as we were sitting on a bench, “I would probably be a sex slave or a broodmare if my dad hadn’t sold me to Yuuri and cleaning your mess is not that bad.”_

_“I am so sorry”_

_“What for? You didn’t ask to be kidnapped and I didn’t asked my life to be interrupted” Guang Hong looked at the sky every time we talked about this, “In a way we are both in this mess together and might as well do our best to survive”_

_And we did, but as much as we tried to help each other cope with our situation, the idea of escaping was still something impossible for us. The risks were too high and the possibilities too small._

_But all that changed when my first son, Sora, presented as an alpha._

_000000_

“Wait!” Nazeda interrupted, her jaw dropping to the floor, “You have another kid apart from Vanya?”

“Yes” Victor’s eyes became dull and full of sadness as he remembered the boy, “He was born a year after my kidnapping.”

“But… How...Why?” Nazeda was now in full schock, and Victor couldn’t blame her.

“Why did I kept having unprotected sex with Yuuri when I knew the truth of who he was and I didn’t want to bring a baby into the world considering the circumstances?” 

The realization hit Nazeda like a ton of bricks, yet Victor seemed unbothered, he had already made his peace with it a long time ago.

“Rut Accelerants” 

000000

_The only thing I am thankful for, is that I only was forced to take them when Yuuri had his heat every three months. Luckily, Guang Hong made it to be as painless as possible by mixing a heavy anesthetic pill together with the accelerant solution. I didn’t feel anything once the Accelerants took full effect, but sometimes I did have to be sedated after the deed was done because the drugs wouldn’t wear off._

_Sora was conceived during Yuuri’s second heat, and those 9 months were absolute hell for me. Yuuri demanded to be beside me 24/7 from dawn to dusk, and I had no other choice than to put up the facade of a devoted husband and happy father - to - be all the time if I wanted to keep breathing. I was suffocating and if it wasn’t for Guang Hong and his company I wouldn’t have resisted._

_I didn’t feel that paternal love for Sora when he was in the womb, and I honestly didn’t feel much different when he was finally born. He was the exact copy of Yuuri and the only thing he inherited from me was a single blue eye. I could barely see him or be beside him without remembering the way he was conceived and turning my stomach around._

_I know it wasn’t his fault, Sora didn’t ask to be born or conceived that way, but because of that I couldn’t be the father I should have been, and Yuuri noticed it._

_“Sora asked me today why daddy didn't want to play with him.” Yuuri confronted me one day, “Victor, what is the meaning of this?”_

_“I was busy,” I lied, I almost didn’t have anything to do apart from reading and doing some domestic chores. “Guang Hong played with him though”_

_“Guan Hong isn’t his father!” Yuuri started crying, “You barely look at him! And you avoid him on every opportunity! Why are you doing this to our lovely boy and us?!”_

_I got angry and in a fit of rage responded that I didn’t love Yuuri, and that if he thought that I would suddenly play happy family with him and a child I didn’t love or wanted, he was gravely mistaken._

_It was a big mistake, because I spent a whole week inside a dungeon with only Guan Hong bringing me food and water, usually stale bread and tap water._

_“You screwed this up,” he told me while serving me the food, “Yuuri is inconsolable, and if it wasn’t for this wall, the other omegas here would have already killed you.”_

_“I know,” I admitted. “But...why? I am sure he knows I don’t want to be here, so why-”_ _  
_ _“Yuuri believed, or maybe still believes, that you would come around and start loving him,”Guan Hong poured the water in a cup, “ He was your fan for a long time before he took you and he still believes he saved you from your previous life”_

_“Saved me?!”_

_“Dude, we all read the emails, you are quite melodramatic”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Listen, I have to go now, but if you don’t want another experience like this, you better make peace with Yuuri and start treating Sora better. That boy doesn’t have any fault.”_

_As always, Guang Hong was right. After that hell-ish week I apologized to Yuuri and tried to act as romantic as possible, tricking my mind into thinking that I was back when Yuuri was “Kuro” and that my current situation was not happening at all. It was easier with Sora, as he was an innocent and with time I did grow to love him._

_Sora didn’t feel the same for me though, at least not anymore._

_For a whole week that boy saw his mother crying and the other omegas, who treated him better than me and where the mothers of many of his friends, cursed my name. So now the tables were turned, he didn’t want to talk or pass time with me and the times he told me “I hate you” ? Those were more than I could count._

_It hurt, but In a way I thought that I deserved it. But at least my efforts to get close to the boy satisfied Yuuri and after some time, the illusion of a happy family returned to our lives and I could live my life with relative peace, especially since I thought Yuuri wouldn’t want another child._

_But then, Sora’s second gender test came back, and he ended up being an alpha. Meaning that when Sora became 16, he would have to start training under Mari, Yuuri’s older sister and the Oyabun, in order to take over the Yakuza one day. That fact changed everything:_

_“He wants another baby Guang Hong” I remember panicking, “ I can’t do it again… I just can’t!”_

_“Victor” Guang Hong hugged me, “ try to breath…”_

_“How do you expect me to breath?! I barely made it out the first time around! I don’t want to bring another innocent life to this mess!” I was desperate, I was shouting and trembling at the same time, “And Sora?! My boy would probably become a cold blooded killer before 18!”_

_Guang Hong started patting my back back and forth, trying to calm me down and while I already started to lose all hope, it was Guang Hong the one who started plotting and organizing our escape._

_It took him a while, he had to start saving money and resources, trying to find the best ways so him, me, Sora and the new baby would escape safely. It wasn’t easy logistic work as he knew that if we escaped, we wouldn’t be able to stop until we arrived in either Korea or China as all the shelters in Japan were basically controlled by Yuuri._

_It was him the one who found Yura’s new address in Kazakhstan, and decided that since Yuuri believed that the Russian Fairy still lived in Russia, that was probably the safest place we could be, at least for a while._

_I personally didn’t know the organization Guan Hong was pulling until the day Yuuri announced his second pregnancy. That day I was a mess and I took it like a bad joke until Guan Hong explained his whole escape plan:_

_There was a trash truck that comes every Friday at 4:00 am to, well, pick up the trash. Then, it wouldn’t stop until arriving in the next town an hour later._

_“I have been paying the driver” Guang Hong told me, “ They have agreed to drive us to the nearest port town”_

_“You have been paying them?!” I was in shock, I knew the risks and I was pretty sure that the price to pay was no cheap “Why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?! I would have cooperated,” That was true, I myself had a lot of money in cash that Yuuri made me retire when he kidnapped me._

_“And we’ll need your money when we escape through to buy necessities and shelter”_

_“And then what? Once we arrived in the town, what?”_

_Guang Hong explained that after arriving, we would immediately take a cargo boat that would take us to China. Going to Korea would be too risky, Yuuri had so many contacts there that they would inform him of our whereabouts the minute we arrived. Once there it would be a fight against time, as even though Yuuri would search Korea first, China was not free from his influence. We had to arrive in Kazakhstan as soon as possible if we wanted to have a chance at living._

_Our original plan was to leave 5 months after Vanya was born to make her bigger and more resistant for the trip._

_Unfortunately, we had to get out early...because… well..._

_Sora got sick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support my fanfic is getting. This are difficult times and I each of us have to do their part to make it a little better.  
> See you next chapter!


	7. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor thinks about his son Sora while Guang Hong tries to survive.

Nazeda never liked smoking, however she did put the occasional cigarette every now and then. Especially when there was an important company, she always dressed very conservatively, so when she pulled one of those large cigars, it made her look more serious.

Unfortunately, there were other times where she needed something, anything to soothe her nerves and Victor’ s case was definitely one of those times.

She grabbed her pack of CAMEL cigarettes as he pulled out another, lighted it up and started smoking. She sorted out her notes about Victor’s story to re-read them again. She had to write the official report using her old and rusty typewriter she basically bought as office decoration, as she promised Victor that his name would not appear on any computers.

Well… this is going to be a long night.

00000000000

_From the desk of Nazeda Altin_

_Hope Never Dies Abuse Survivor’s Shelter_

_Victor Nikiforov’s case: Part 2_

In May 201x, Sora Katsuki was diagnosed with Pediatric Multiple Sclerosis.

Victor informed that previously, the child had been rambling about his legs hurting him from time to time but he always assumed it was just growing pains. Of course, illness tends to show its ugly colors sooner or later and it all came crashing down one Saturday night when, during a father-son game, Sora suddenly lost consciousness. 

_“Sora and I were playing catch with the new baseball set he received for his birthday. Our relationship still was not perfect, but it had improved over time, especially now that Yuuri had little Vanya. He asked so many questions about the new baby and when he’ll be able to play with her since she was still so tiny. Such a happy boy._

_However, just when it was his turn to throw the ball, Sora looked at the sky and almost instantly passed out, hitting the floor before I was able to catch him.”_

After hearing the news, Yuuri, Victor’s kidnapper and Sora’s and Vanya’s mother, rushed back home from a business trip and immediately took the boy to the Lady of Kyushu Memorial Hospital, a private clinic who despite being Catholic in name, has been owned by the Katsukis for generations. It was a place where all of their alignments could be treated without the danger of a doctor or nurse suspecting something. Sora Katsuki stayed in the hospital for two weeks until the doctors gave his parents the terrible diagnosis. Victor was devastated, but Yuuri was borderline crushed.

There are many words that could describe Yuuri Katsuki: A bloodthirsty Yakuza leader, a maniac, a man with an obsession, a manipulator…

A rapist

No one would believe that behind all that mix of undesirable qualities a loving and attentive mother could bloom. After all, Yuuri only decided to have children as a duty to his family, yet even Victor admitted that he hadn’t seen any mother fight for the well being of their children as Yuuri had. 

When Sora got diagnosed, Yuuri’s hard shell crumbled and he became like a fragile carnelian who could be destroyed at the minummun breeze, but that image didn’t last for long. 

_“Yuuri’s cries of despair lasted only two hours, thirty two minutes and 10 seconds. After that, he dried up his tears, chung an entire bottle of ice-cold water in two seconds and went into my son’s room and spent the entire night there. Even if Yuuri was suffering, he still told Sora that everything was going to be okay, distracting him by talking about Vanya and how he could still be a great big brother despite his illness._

_I was speechless, is this how Yuuri acted with our son, all loving and considerate, all while I could barely look at him? “_

It was mentioned that due to the nature of his conception, Victor had a one - sided complicated relationship with his son. He understood that Sora was just a little boy, in a way, another victim of Yuuri’s twisted mind who didn’t ask to be born into such a mess. But everytime Victor looked at him and his big brown eyes, he could only remember when he was drugged up with rut accelerants and forced to sleep with a man he detested. 

Sora got closer to Yuuri as a result, almost completely painting his father as the villain who treated him coldly without motive. The poor boy didn’t know any better, but despite everything, Victor did learn to love Sora deeply, making him escape the destiny of a cold blooded killer the Katsukis wanted him to be.

But now, there was no way Sora could participate in Victor’s and Guan Hong’s escape plan. How do you take care of a boy with a degenerative illness when you are running for your life? 

Victor didn’t want to face it, he just couldn’t. He knew that even if Sora could no longer be the next Oyabun, the little one would still have a high body count even before he reached adulthood. After all, despite the general consensus, people with Multiple Sclerosis can live somewhat regular lives and life spans with the proper treatment and Yuuri did not hold back on expenses. Within two days, Yuuri hired the best Japanese doctors specialized in PMS, gathered the best physical therapists and purchased all the necessary equipment for the boy to continue treatment at home. He even educated the omegas in the house about the illness in case something went wrong. 

Victor would have never been able to provide that for him, no when he was on the run. 

He had to make a heartbreaking decision  
  


_“Guang Hong told me that the trash-truck driver was not going to wait much longer. He was taking a huge risk by even agreeing to take us to port and he couldn’t live with the fear of Yuuri finding out any longer and to be honest, neither could we._

_He was going to pick us up Friday at 2:30 am. Or we were there with our things, or he left us hard and dry. By that time, Sora’s medicine was making him kind of wonky and sleepy, but I needed to try._

_“Just tell him to wait for us for one more month,” I begged, “Our original plan was to escape three months from now after all!”_

_“That was before the driver’s colleagues started suspecting something!” Guang Hong shouted, “If we wait any longer who knows when ll be able to escape! You want to be free or not?!”_

_I wanted to be free more than anything. I missed my family, Yuri, Yakov, Lilia, Mila… heck! I even missed that horrible soup place near my home where I got a stomach bug once! On the other hand, my heart broke every time I thought of leaving Sora, because I knew that I would never see him again. And Vanya? How will she grow up without her big brother?_

_“I can’t just leave Sora here! And… Vanya is still so small!”_

_“I know Victor! But with his diagnosis, it’ll be a death sentence if we bring him with us, and Vanya may be small but at least she is healthy! ”_

_“They are going to make him kill people… I just know it,” My sweat was turning cold,_

_“You can’t be sure of that Victor” Guang Hong replied trying to de-escalate the situation._

_“He can barely look at the dog chasing scene in Bambi without tearing up… I just can’t imagine him with a gun in his hand or organizing the… killings I see Yuuri organize with Mari… He won’t resist this.”_

_“But at least he ‘ll have proper care for his PMS.” Guang Hong said with a calm tone, obviously trying to console me._

_“The emotional stress would kill him before the PMS! I WOULD RATHER DIE BEFORE ABANDONING HIM”_

_I didn’t notice that I had raised his voice so much that Guan Hong lost balance and fell, when he looked at me once more, his face was full of fear and anger_

_“Guang Hong I…” I tried to apologize._

_“ I will be behind the trash truck at 2:15 am exactly, if you are not there by the time they pick us up, I am leaving without you. Seung-Gil will have the cameras and the alarms deactivated between 12 and 1:50.”_

_Then, Guang Hong simply stood up and left me alone with my thoughts. I tried to be angry at him, I really did._

_But then I remember how much Guang Hong had lost and how much he already wanted out. Like me, he was snatched away from his life for the whims of a sick man: An Economics and Agricultural Engineer major who spent his time cleaning toilets and ironing t-shirts for fucks sake! And God forbid if he ever made a mistake because then, he would get terribly hurt. His mother was diagnosed with cancer and he didn’t know if she was okay or if she had already passed away._

_He didn’t even know if Leo survived after he was beaten bloody pulp._

_That night, my son and I watched “The Incredibles” together while eating chicken nuggets. I even let him drink all the cola he wanted, even when he had this weird ritual of mixing different kinds of cola together and drinking it all in one sip. It was so funny to see the faces he made when he realized his mix was no good._

_After the movie, we played some video games until Yuuri told him it was time for bed. I asked him if I could read Sora his bedtime story instead of him. He seemed pleased at this idea and Sora, while surprised, was incredibly happy._

_I am so sorry my sweet boy._

_After Yuuri helped him take his bath and gave him his medicine, I found him waiting for me in his bed with happiness radiating from his eyes. He had already selected a book, “The Adventures of Captain Underpants,” it was one of his favorite books much to Yuuri’s dismay who wanted him to be invested in manga._

_Once the book was done, I wished him goodnight and stroked his hair while he fell asleep._

_“Papa,” my boy suddenly said, “Can we… do this again soon, with my little sister?”_

_I froze as tears formed in my eyes. He hadn’t asked me to do something together ever since that big fight with Yuuri._

_“Of course” I responded, “Would you like pizza this time?”_

_“ Yes! Can we watch “Cars” then?”_

_“Everything you want honey.”_

_After he fell asleep, I stayed with him a couple of more hours until I heard Yuuri snore from the other room. I checked the clock, it was 12:15._

_It was time._

Victor recalls how he gave Vanya sleeping pills on her last bottle, so she wouldn’t make a sound when he had to put her inside her diaper bag, sparing her from the horrible smells that would definitely be inside the truck. After that, he put the bag on his back and the real effort began. 

Victor had to climb three security walls in order to reach the trash deposit outside the house. These walls had barbed wire on the top, so Victor ended with a few dozen cuts on his hands and some on his stomach, even though he did use a large coat and some protection on his hands. He also had to check on Vanya every five minutes so she wouldn’t wake up while climbing or descending these walls. 

With his hands destroyed and his legs hurting from the fall, he did manage to reunite with Guan Hong on the trash deposits just when the security alarm and cameras were turned on again. They had to hide inside the trash bin so they wouldn’t get caught.

The truck went to pick them up exactly at 2:30 am, but instead of going in the driver's seat, they had to go hidden with the rest of the trash. Only Vanya could go on the front and because Victor begged for it.

Luckily, the sleeping pills in Vanya’s body wore off after they arrived in port, and she woke up with the highest pitch cry they had ever heard, but to Victor, it was like music to his ears.   
Vanya was the only one who ate and had her diaper changed that day. After they heard some commotion in town associated with their names, they had no other choice but to stay hidden between the large containment boxes inside one of the cargo ships. Victor and Guang Hong could only eat for themselves once they were at sea, and only some cereal bars Victor managed to pack last minute, more focused on putting in things for the baby than for himself.

And to China they went.

00000000

Guan Hong felt numb. 

He looked at the fresh cuts in his hands, still fury red but at least they weren’t bleeding anymore. He swore that he felt his hands falling out of him at one point and at that moment, he just wanted to end it all. It has been three days since he had been captured near the Chinese- Mongolian border while helping Victor escape. After that, they put him in a dirty basement-like room with no windows and only a small bucket to do his needs.

Since then, a different man entered the room to torture him, usually be beating him up until he couldn’t anymore, being his hands and feet their favorite target.

Guang Hong tried to get up, but he found out that his muscles screamed at the movement, like if they were begging him to just stay still and wait for them to completely recover before attempting to move again. 

He suddenly heard the door open and he saw a tall omega enter the room instead bringing some towels and pot full of hot water. Guan Hong remembers seeing him before. 

His name was Pichit, a Thai omega who arrived at the Katusuki residence a few months after him. He was a different man back then, broken, only possessing the clothes he wore, ten dollars in cash and a newborn baby sleeping in his arms. Guang Hong never had the chance to speak to him and this situation probably was not the best way to meet.

“Relax, this water is for your wounds” Pichit said once he saw Guang Hong’s terrorized face, “Yuuri still needs you alive”

Phichit grabbed one towel and after submerging it in burning water, he put on Guan Hong’s abused hands. The cuts started to burn again, and the Chinese omega found himself tearing up at the pain, but he refused to cry in front of one of his tormentors.

After his wounds were cleaned and the worst cuts were banged up, Pichit helped him into a sitting position. The interrogation began.

“Yuuri is willing to give you a second chance” Pichit said seriously, “ You’ll be monitored 24/ 7 of course and would no longer be allowed to leave the house unaccompanied or go near the children, but the Boss needs someone to look after the animals and gardens.”

“Let me guess” Guan Hong replied weakly, “All of that in exchange for Victor’s and Vanya’s location…”

“Yuuri’s daughter’s name is Hikari” Pichit was kind of offended, “And she needs to return to her mother’s side as soon as possible. It’s not safe for her out there.”

Guang Hong stayed silent, he knew that Victor wanted to name the baby Vanya like his grandmother from the beginning, but Yuuri completely ignored his wishes and gave her a Japanese name instead. Once they escaped, only then Victor started to refer his daughter as Vanya.

“Vanya is safe with Victor” Guang Hong replied, “ He is her father.”

“He is an alpha,” Pitched said, disgust filling his voice, “ Alphas are not to be trusted near kids, and Victor in particular proved himself to be a shitty father to poor Sora.”

Gaung Hong wanted to scream. Of course Victor had a hard time looking at the boy! He was conceived in the worst way imaginable and despite all that, Victor loved him so much that he made him stay in the Katsuki residence so he’ll have a shot at survival even if that broke his heart. During their “trips” in China, he always made sure Vanya was well fed, clean and happy, no matter if that came at the cost of his own comfort or well-being. 

If anything, Victor was an excellent father in Guang Hong’s book, but he wanted to live so he was not going to say it out loud.

“I don’t know” Guang Hong said after a while to Pichit’s annoyance, “It was all pretty foggy, I mean you guys literally captured me in a public bathroom. I don’t know where he went.”

“Do you think we are stupid?” Pichit raised his voice, “We had noticed a pattern every time you guys escaped our grasp. Victor usually goes first and then you follow subtle.” Pichit smiled smugly, like if he had put Guang Hong into a corner. “That alpha doesn’t know anything about Chinese geography, but you do. So we figured out that you are the one telling Victor where to go next.”

“How are you so sure of that? I thought alphas didn’t listen to omegas.”

Pichit was about to lose all the patience he had gathered for this interrogation. The other ones had already informed him that Guang Hong was a difficult nut to crack and it would take all his willpower to not straight up kill him. The life of an innocent little girl was at risk and like it or not, this man was the key to bring her home with her mother safe and sound.

“Also,” Guang Hong continued, “China is an incredibly large country, with hundreds of towns, provinces and different cities apart from Beijing. So, who knows where he is now?”

“Wait, are you saying that Victor is still in China?” 

Guang Hong didn’t respond and just limited himself at looking at the floor. If everything went well, then Victor would have already left Chinese territory and arrived at Kazakhstan without major problems. 

For Victor’s safety it had to be that way.

“Can I take your silence as a yes?” Pichit finally asked, smirking.

“I never said he was still there though” _Please Victor be already in Kazakhstan,_ Guang Hong kept repeating in his mind. 

“But you implied” 

“And you are the one taking my word.”

Pichit grabbed the now warm bucket of water and the blood soaked towels and was about to leave the room, seriously the smell was killing him, but he just wanted to say one more thing before leaving.

“We are trying to rescue a little girl Guang Hong, I thought you’ll be more cooperative,” Pichit signed satisfied. “But I guess that is expected from an omega who never had kids.”

“You and the others are the less qualified to criticise my life choices” Guang Hong replied, “I bet that some, if not all of those kids will need therapy due to having murderers as moms”

Just after he finished his sentence, Guang Hong felt the warm water from the bucket splash his face, so strongly that he fell on the floor once more as he heard a loud BAM! Great, he probably made them more determined to find Victor than ever, but he also felt that he had given the man more time by saying he was still in China.

 _“Please Victor be with the other Yuri already”_ That was the last thing Guang Hong thought, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe its June already and this story is already seven chapters in! Things'll get more complicated for Victor and company on the next few chapters so stay tuned!


	8. Other Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes through changes

Victor had always considered himself as someone rather vain. He knows he had a nice figure, but if he had to choose one attribute of himself that makes him proud, it’ll definitely be his hair.

No many people had the luxury of having silver hair, in fact, both of his parents were dark brunettes! The same with his grandparents and his great grandparents, they were all brunettes. 

Long story short, Victor has no idea where he got his beautiful silver locks but he was thankful to whatever ancestor had introduced the gene to his family. After all, it basically became his watermark during his years in the ice, “ _ look for the silver alpha and you’ll definitely find gold, _ ” that was what the sport commentator used to say back in the day.

Victor would have never thought that there would be a day where his more cherished attribute would become a curse.

But there he was, bottle of brown hair dye in hand, inside the main bathroom at Yuri’s home, ready to make his main attribute disappear.

“Victor?” Yuri called him while knocking at the door, “Do you need any help?”

“Yes… No… I mean… Gahhh! This is hard!” Victor shouted in frustration, “Yuri are you sure there isn’t another way?”

“Nazeda was pretty clear that at least for the time being, you have to hide any visible personal traits you may have,” Yuri signed, “And... Seriously, how many people out there have silver hair without being straight up albino?”

“There is me!” Victor responded a little indignated, “And my mom told me that one of my distant relatives had some strand of silver hair… but it was for stress, she worked at a DMV”

“Is it okay if I come inside and help you?” Yuri offered when he noticed how stressed Victor was getting. 

Before even answering, Victor opened the door and dragged the omega inside and without waiting for his response, he put the bottle of dye in his hands and turned facing the mirror. 

“I’ll close my eyes, so make it quick,” Victor said in a dramatic tone.

“You are such a drama queen,” Yuri chuckled, “I’ll bring a chair, remember that you are way taller than me.”

With Victor finally seated, Yuri started following the instructions on how to apply the goey solution on Victor’s hair without making a disaster. It proved to be a difficult challenge, as Victor...being Victor, had purchased the most complicated brand of hair dye that “guaranteed the preservation of the hair’s softness” which included like 25 previous steps before even thinking of putting the solution on hair.

“Holy shit, this broughts in memories from Science class,” Yuri said while doing the final mix with hot water.

“I am not taking any risk,” Victor responded proudly, “ The softness of my hair is one of my leading attributes.”

“I thought it was balding”

“Yuri! You are so mean!” Victor pouted, 

“ Okay, okay, I won’t tease you anymore,” Yuri responded, “Now sit down, I think the mix is ready.”

Victor felt his soul leaving his body as Yuri applied the dye on every single millimeter of his now long hair. He’ll definitely miss his beautiful silver locks, but Nazeda was right, it was basically a flag that constantly indicated his location. He doesn’t know what he’ll do with little Vanya though. The girl had inherited his silver locks and she was way too little to put on any dye. Maybe she’ll use hats? And what about when she gets older?

“Have you thought about your life story?” Yuri suddenly asked, putting Victor in the spotlight.

His new life story, a life that, together with his new name, has to be memorized and known like the palm of his hand. It will help him blend better into society, Nazeda said, as well as provide a cover in case anyone that could contact Yuuri came near him. 

“No…” Victor responded, “I… know Nazeda needs it to make my papers, but part of me doesn’t feel ready to stop being Victor Nikiforov.”

Yuri didn’t know what to respond, focusing his mind in finishing up Victor's hair. How can anyone expect to suddenly become someone else especially considering the circumstances? Yuri really wanted to help him, to say something that’ll lift his spirits and make him smile, but he felt that anything that could potentially come out of his mouth would only make the situation worse.

“I was Victor Katsuki for seven years you know,” Victor said as Yuri started with the final wash, surprising him “ When he kidnapped me, I quickly learned that If I wanted to survive in that environment, with a mate that insisted that I treated him as my savior and omegas that wanted my head, I needed to act the part.”

“The omegas wanted your head?” Yuri was in shock, as Victor was known to be a true gentleman, why would an omega want his head?

“A lot of the omegas under Katsuki’s care were severely abused by alphas,” Victor said calmly, “I guess since they couldn’t punch their abusers, I was the next best option,”

“That’s not right!” Yuri shouted in indignation, “You didn’t have anything to do with what happened to them!”

“I understand them Yuri,” Victor responded trying to calm Yuri down, “And for them I was the devilish alpha who corrupted their precious boss, I was bad news”

“They were bad news,” Yuri said while finishing up with the tint in Victor’s hair, “Ok, it’s ready, let's put your head in the sink so I can pour the water. So what did you...?”

“I acted… I acted whatever paper they needed me to be,” Victor said as he felt the water pour in his head, “ If Katsuki wanted me to be a devout boyfriend, then I would be that, and if the other omegas wanted a passive alpha they could use as punch-bag, then so be it. But it seems that I was a more good actor that I gave myself credit for, because soon he wanted to marry me! How crazy was that?!”

There was an uncomfortable silence as Yuri finished washing up the excess dye.

“Did… Nazeda told you… about…?

“Yes” 

The soul crushing silence came once more, and this time stronger. Victor’s hair was ready, his silver locks were gone, replaced with shiny brown strands. Victor really did look like a completely different person, but right now, he couldn’t “enjoy” the difference, neither could Yuri.

“After Sora was conceived, Yuuri insisted on us getting married.” Victor said while looking directly at the mirror, at his new reflection. “Apparently, it is a huge deal in Japan if an omega gets pregnant outside of marriage and he wanted to “ _ preserve our child’s legitimacy _ ”. But I highly doubt he would care about something like that.”

“He just wanted to marry you, make sure that you’ll officially belong to him,” Yuri seriously wanted to control the anger building inside of him.

“I had to survive, so I agreed,” Tears formed on Victor’s eyes, “The day of the wedding, I took as many sleeping pills as my body allowed and thanks to that I don’t remember much of that day but Katsuki did notice and at night… well… he was not happy”

Victor lifted up his shirt and a huge scar appeared on the side of his stomach, like if a huge chunk of skin and muscle was just peeled off of his body. Yuri could not hold himself anymore and his face showed it.

“He apologized the next day though, saying that he didn’t know what happened to him and to please at least forgive him for the sake of our baby,”

“And you… had to forgive him right?”

“Yes,” Victor signed, “ Soon after the ceremony, I was officially a Japanese citizen and due to the circumstances I took his last name and it appeared on all of my documents.”

Yuri didn’t expect it, but as soon as Victor finished that sentence a huge smile formed in his face, and without warning, he started laughing like he had just heard the funniest joke imaginable.

“I burned them! I burned them all!” Victor laughed and Yuri couldn’t help but feel a little creeped out, “ It was in when I just arrived in China! We were in the middle of nowhere and we made a fire to cook up some things we packed! I ate hot dogs cooked by the flames of Victor Katsuki!” 

The laughter lasted a good five minutes until Victor realized that he needed to breathe. During all this time, Yuri just looked at him with a worried expression while still holding the dye mix in his hand. He was sure that this was just some weird defense mechanism Victor developed to cope with his situation, he didn’t need to get worried.

Right?

“Victor,” Yuri interrupted, “Nazeda mentioned a medical exam…”

“I am not going anywhere, I have to give my personal info!” Victor’s sudden change of mood scared Yuri a little bit, but mostly, he was worried.

“This doctor works closely with the shelter.” Yuri continued, calming Victor down a little bit, “You won’t be giving anything you don’t want to give! Also the check up would be in the shelter’s little clinic and not a in public hospital”

“Is it really necessary?” Victor asked timidly.

“According to Nazeda, yes it is.”

Victor already knew this answer. He had told Nazeda about the questionable rut accelerants he took in order to endure Yuuri’s heat. Alphas don’t take those unless they have serious hormonal problems or other medical conditions, so who knows how fucked up his system must be. 

“I don’t feel anything wrong with me, so maybe it is not needed?”

Yurin looked at him like a mother reproaching her child because they didn’t want to brush their teeth a day before a dentist appointment. Victor just looked at him, begging him with puppy eyes

“Wake up tomorrow at 6 am sharp! We will go after I take Maxim to school!”

“But what about breakfast?!”

Yuri just ignored him as he left the bathroom, completely ignoring Victor’s pleas, which were interrupted when he finally looked at himself in the mirror.

“I really… do look like someone else.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yuuri couldn’t concentrate.

He looked at the papers in front of him, the simple paperwork it would have taken him less than half an hour before now seemed like an impossible task. But, even if he hates to admit it, regulations and business partners won't wait for him because his family life was a mess. 

Yuuri checked his phone for the fourth time that hour, Pichit should be done interrogating Guang Hong by now. Maybe he would have some answers on where Hikari was.

It had already been three months since that morning when he woke up just to find out that Victor somehow managed to escape and took their baby with him.

“ _ If you take him away from everything he knows you’ll only hurt him! _ ”

“ _ You know that he probably hates you _ ”

_ “Victor is lying boss, I see it in his eyes” _

_ “Stop this madness brother! You basically stole the man, of course he wouldn’t want a kid with you!” _

_ “Alphas can’t love, why waste your time with this one?” _

“..But … Why my baby?” Yuuri asked himself as tears filled his eyes, wanting to escape, “Did you take her to mess with me? Is that the reason why you also left our boy completely alone?” 

Yuuri’s heart kept breaking as he thought about his little boy. It’s like his happiness was completely drained from him the minute Victor left with his little sister. He now had to sleep together with him because the boy kept having nightmares in which Victor came back and took mommy away from him.

Sora’s health was also declining because of the boy’s subsequent depression. Sometimes Yuuri found out that he hadn’t been taking his medicine or that he straight up refused to cooperate with the physical therapists. Everytime that happened, Yuuri had to sit down and talk him into doing it, usually by promising him pizza for dinner or by telling him to do it “for mommy”.

But in all honesty, Yuuri saw that its effectiveness was going down day by day.

“Yuuri,” A knock on his office door suddenly interrupted his dark thoughts, “Pichit came back with the report on Guang Hong’s interrogation.”

“Please enter,” Yuuri responded as Yuuko entered his office, “Please tell me that you were able to crack him,”

“Well… it has gone better than expected.” Yuuko said while revising the file.

“How so?” Yuuri sounded exeptic, rightfully so. “He hadn’t told us anything before.”

“But now he heavily implied that Victor may still be in China.”

“Which means he isn’t” Yuuri smikled, they were getting somewhere, “ Where do you think he may have gone?”

“Well, we captured Gaung Hong near the Chinese-Mongolian border, so maybe Victor managed to cross?” 

“I doubt it, I knew everything about that man, he doesn’t have anyone in Mongolia.” Yuuri sat down and took out his laptop. Then he opened a series of files that contained everything he needed to know about Victor: From the people he frequented to his closest friends and family. This information was used during their “courtship” so Yuuri could become Victor’s dream mate, but now it was used to find the man and bring his daughter back home.

“Lets see…” Yuuri said while Yuuko moved beside him to also see the info. “ The closest living relatives he has now are his parents, but I doubt he would go straight to them, it would be too obvious.”

“Do you want me to send some spies there just in case? Maybe Victor did end up contacting them.”

“Please,” Yuuri begged, “Also sent some to the house of Yakov Fletsman, he was Victor’s former coach and the man has some important contacts within the Russian authorities. Victor approaching him for help is not something too far off.”

Yuuko took notes as Yuuri started rambling about every single one of Victor’s friends, family members, past lovers and even aquantieces. It was surprising that he even mentioned the janitor that worked at the rink the Russian alpha used to go when he was a teenager or the soup vendor that gave Victor a stomach bug once.

She signed, Yuuri has changed so much since Victor appeared and if she was to be completely honest with herself, it scared her. She still remembered when the two of them saw the Alpha for the first time.

It was a long time ago, when Yuuri almost got engaged against his will at 15 and she took Yuuri to a local tea shop to calm him down... A tea shop that just so happened to be transmitting a skating competition. That was the first time they saw Victor magnificent skating and while Yuuko was impressed, Yuuri was completely captivated.

Despite Yuuri’s collecting every single Victor merch and constantly talking about the alpha, Yuuko always brushed it off as a weird celebrity crush. But oh boy she was wrong!

“What about Yuri Plisetsky?” Yuuri asked, bringing Yuuko back from her thoughts, “ Do we still have an address or not?”

Yuuko revised her papers, no they didn’t have an actualized address, “No Yuuri, it seems that all personal information we tried to get from him is either too old or protected.”

“Protected? Protected form who?”

“We are not yet sure Yuuri,” Yuuko signed, “We some some contacts in the Russian Skating Federation, so we will get some answers,” 

Yuuri dismissed his childhood friend and with a small smile on his face he opened the photo app on his phone. He started scrolling through its memory until he stumbled onto a series of pictures that Victor had sent him while they were still courting: It was of Victor and Plisetsky, on what seemed to be a normal day hanging out at the rink. Yuuri looked at the pictures meticulously, until he found the one that could potentially lead to Yuri’s and possibly Victor’s whereabouts. 

“So, this was the “Hero of Kazakhstan'?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading and don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes to the hospital to find out what is wrong with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more on who Ivan is, check out the first part of the "Saved" universe "Pancakes"!

Victor sat in the little clinic's waiting room together with Yuri as they were waiting for his test results to come back. Yuri had lent him his phone in order to distract himself playing games, but no matter how much candy crush reminded him of the next power move he had to make, he simply couldn’t focus. 

How much was his body really screwed? Not only was the continual use of shady rut accelerants, it was also the punches and occasional knife attacks he received when Yuuri would have one if fits or when one of the household omegas wanted to blow some steam, he was the perfect punching bag. At this point, he just prayed that whatever he had was fixable with at-home treatment, what would he do if he had to continuously go to the hospital?

Without counting the horrible diet he had while traveling China.

“Don’t worry,” Yuri distracted him, “I am sure that everything is going to be ok.”

“Yura…” Victor pleaded, “Please tell me stories of when Maxim was a baby…”

It’s obvious that Yura was more than surprised, but in a way, he understood the need for Victor for distraction and if Candy Crush or Angry Birds were useless, then happy stories about his son may work better.

“You know that Maxim doesn’t like the ice?” Yuri said with a joking tone.

“What?!” Victor was shocked, not to mention a little bit sad, “But you… Otabek...me?!”

“Yep! He prefers land sports and he is getting really good at football. Do you know he has been selected captain of his team?” Yuri said proudly, “There is no one who could beat him in a game!”

“What about the ice?!”

“Well… when he was around 3, me and Otabek fell asleep while watching Titanic. We were so out that we didn’t notice when Maxim had come to the living room just to witness the part where everyone was dying on the frozen sea. We woke up because of his shouts.”

“So what happened after that?”

“He started to freak out every-time I had to practice, fearing that the ice would break and I would turn into a cube. You know that once he brought our seasoning salt to the rink because he saw in a video that using salt prevented the ice from forming? It was really funny when Yakov and Otabek chased him. He has preferred land sports ever since and we had to buy a new pot of salt.” 

“You don’t say.” Victor mentioned, probably a little offended, “Well, at least he didn’t choose hockey, that would be far too humiliating.”

“That was actually one of my recurring nightmares.” Yuri shivered. “I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if something like that happened.”

Both friends laughed, feeling immediate relief goofy stories about Yuri’s child brought them. Yuri continued by telling Victor about the time Maxim accidentally blocked Mila’s laptop \and they had to completely reboot the thing so she wouldn’t lose all her files, or the time the little boy ate his own birthday cake and half of the snacks before his party and they had to order cupcakes and granola bars so the guest would eat something. 

It was definitely a welcoming distraction, which unfortunately, didn’t last for long as they saw the doctor coming out of the office with a worried look on his face and test’s results at hand .

“Mr. Plitesky-Altin?” the doctor said “Your companions’s test results are ready,”

Despite being older, Victor held Yuri’s hand as if he were a scared kid. Yuri reciprocated, and together they went to the doctor’s office and embraced each other for the results.

Victor didn’t notice when he started to face out while the doctor was listing all of the health problems he had developed. All those medical terms completely confused him but of what he managed to understand, it seems that there was something wrong with his mating glands? And something about his general nutrition? For the way the doctor was describing it and how Yuri was reacting to the news it seemed something complicated… but he was sure that some medicine and a better diet would do the trick right?

“As a doctor I would recommend a gland removal,” the doctor mentioned while revising Victor’s files, “But of course we’ll need to wait until Victor’s defenses are back up and he puts on a little weight before even thinking about putting him under the knife.”

“But...gland removal is a serious deal for alphas,” Yuri asked since Victor seemed completely lost, “He is going to have to take pills and injections all his life without counting all the possible postoperative complications he might get!”

Victor looked at Yuri, he was such a strong person for holding it together and acting more like the adult in this situation. 

Wait…

Yuri is an adult now right? The last time Victor saw him, he was still a grumpy fifteen year old who didn’t know how to boil water, drove Yakov nuts because of his lateness and thought that frozen pizza bites were considered a proper breakfast.

That has changed now, Yuri was now an adult with an amazing figure skating career, a husband and even a kid. He now knew how to cook, pay bills and organize appointments, Victors appointments! The ones he was too scared to make because of the possible results and fear of facing the consequences of what Yuuri did to him for so long.

“What do you think of all this Victor?” The doctor asked him, completely putting him back to reality.

“I…” Victor didn’t know what to say, he hasn’t exactly been paying attention, “My mating glands are that bad right?”

“It’s okay if you got lost, this is something very hard to explain and even harder to deliver,” The doctor calmed him down, “Let's start from the beginning … shall we?”

The doctor showed Victor the tomography of his glands and then proceeded to compare them with supposedly healthy ones. Victor’s eyes went wide when he saw just how small they were, they looked almost like peanuts that floated around his neck.

“The rut accelerants you took, continuously clashed with your natural pheromones and because of that, your body had to find a way to get rid of the excess.” 

“So it attacked my glands?”

“Basically, you must have noticed that you have a very difficult time controlling your temperament? Even for the little things?”

“Yes…” Victor stayed silent for a while, “But I haven’t felt any pain!”

“Pain in the affected area is a symptom but not all alphas with gland problems showed it” The doctor signed. “But if we must continue, it says here that your last rut was 6 months ago… was it natural or induced?”

Victor looked at Yuri, who in return gave him a comforting look, like giving him the peace he needed to continue.

“It … it was induced… I never actually went on a rut while I was in China.”

“I see...” The doctor said, “ Like I was telling your friend here, your glands have not only shrunk significantly, but they have also completely stopped working” 

There was silence in the room, a silence that none of the three parties wanted to break. Part of Victor knew that something like this was more likely to happen, but part of him still didn’t want to face it. Like if he just ignored it, everything would simply go away. Well, it seems that it was not the case.

“And… there is no other choice but to remove them… right?” Victor asked as the doctor couldn’t do anything but to look at him pitifully.

“It would be the safest choice,” the doctor responded.

“Are there any other options?”

“That is what I’ll like to know too,” Yuri suddenly spoke.

“We can try some medication made to revive your glands, but if you decide to take that route, there is only a 20% chance of reactivation,” the doctor explained, “The other thing I am worried about is the high chance of your glands rotting and causing a generalized infection.”

“My glands are rotting inside?!” Victor exclaimed alarmed. 

“Not yet,” the doctor tried to calm him down, “But if we continue doing nothing, that may be the possibility.”

For the next half hour, Victor and Yuri discussed with the doctor on what to do. If there was a surgery then there were going to be complications moving forward, especially with Victor’s motor skills and memory. The nervous system would be spared from infection though. 

Hearing the complications, for a brief second, Yuri was glad he was an omega. Unlike alphas, his mating glands weren’t completely attached to his nervous system and if he wanted, he could remove them without problems. But Victor? One wrong move from the surgeon and he could literally end up paralysed. 

“I am doing the surgery,” Victor said decisively, shocking both Yuri and the doctor.

“Think about it Mr. Nikiforov,” the doctor responded, “This isn’t something that should be decided on the spot.”

“And I decided that I want to remove my glands.” Victor looked at the doctor’s eyes, “ I am not going to risk an infection.”

An uncomfortable ambient filled the room as the doctor explained to Victor the surgery’s details and how he had to take care of himself in order to prepare his body for it: Like a proper diet, pills to boost his immune system and other antibiotics to keep his glands from rotting until the surgery. 

After the visit, Victor and Yuri drove home in silence, even though the omega promised him ice-cream after the appointment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Maxim was on the floor playing with Vanya when the telephone rang. That was odd, normally people called his parent’s cell phones, unless of course it’s…

“ _Deda!”_ Maxim said happily after he answered, “It’s me Maxim! When are you coming to visit us?”

“Hello?” Wait a minute, that wasn’t Deda’s voice, “is Yuri Plitesky home?”

Maxim froze, his mommy had told him to never give personal information to strangers, he had to end the call! But, he also taught him that it was incredibly rude to keep people hanging on a phone conversation.

What to do?

“Hello? Anyone still there?” The stranger kept asking, making Maxim more nervous.

“My dad is in the shower! And he has a machine gun with a giant dog attached to it! So don’t come and attack us!”

“No! No…” the person responded, “I just want to give a message to Yuri please!”

“What kind of message? Like spies?!” 

“Yes..Like spies,” Maxim was now so excited that he didn’t notice the stranger's voice getting desperate, “Tell me do you know how to write?”

“Yes… No… Miss Yelena says I have to pay attention to my sentences.”

“Okay… do you know how to write your mom’s name?”

“Yes! And also my daddy’s name, deda’s, my aunt…”

“Ok! I understand! Can you now grab a pen and paper?”

After going back and forth with dictation, and Maxim asking for constant clarification on several words they ended up with a short message that looked something like this:

**Yuri, Japan is coming, so move fast to the west. Get out soon and be safe.**

“ We did it!” Maxim celebrated, “ So what is your name sir? You have to have a name! It also has to go with the message” 

There was a two second silence, before the stranger finally responded.

“Ivan.” 

That was the last thing Maxim heard before the man shut down the conversation. Not before hearing for a couple of seconds someone else shouting in the phone, but soon he got distracted by the TV passing his favorite show and Vanya’s cute giggles, the note left forgotten in the table and swept down the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Maxim is just 6 so don't hate!  
> I am sorry for the late chapter, I was busy with work and not much time left ... My poor fanfics were left alone!  
> I'll try to update more even if it results in chapters that are shorter that usual but still full on content!


	10. Difficult New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the news about Victor's health, everyone has a hard time re-adjusting.

Things were really tense during the weeks after Victor’s appointment and that could be noticed in how Yuri and Otabek treated him. To be honest, they didn’t know how to anymore, especially considered how...passive Victor was acting about it.

He barely talked about it and when asked about it either by Yuri or Otabek he just laughed and acted like it was nothing more than a tooth extraction. After that, he completely changed the subject, usually offering himself to make dinner or to baby-sit Maxim while taking care of Vanya.

“You guys could use some private time!” Victor always mentioned, “ I’ll be fine, I was in the mood for cooking anyway.”

For the time being, Yuri decided to keep eating Victor’s borscht then keep insisting Victor talk about his feelings when he obviously didn’t want to . However, it was Yuri, the one whose heart kept hurting everytime Victor’s surgery came to mind, the one who couldn’t let go of the feeling of constant dread.

“Are you feeling ok Yura?” Otabek asked his mate one day he spotted him looking at the calendar, just on the month Victor was supposed to have his surgery.

“Me? Yes! I am doing fine,” Yura responded, being a little startled, “I am just...looking at the dates of Maxim’s next matches, his season is starting pretty soon and-”

Before Yuri could continue, Otabek hugged him from behind. Soon, he was releasing calming pheromones, contrasting his mates stressed ones.

Otabek knew that Yuri was not good at expressing his emotions. He always tried to bottle them up and then just hoped that with time, they would either disappear or he’ll get used to them. But of course, just because Yuri ignored it, that didn’t mean Victor’s glands will suddenly start working again and he wouldn't have to subject himself to the operation.

Yuri knew this, but it still hurt so much.

“We are going to get him through this,” Otabek whispered, “We’ll be here for him and little Vanya, don’t worry.” 

Otabek felt his mate tremble a little, like he was trying to suck up the tears. As an alpha himself, he had heard about the dangers of over- the- counter rut accelerants ever since he was a teenager, the first thing they teach you in health class apart from how to use condoms. However, he always thought that those horror-stories about alphas becoming paraplegic because of accelerant overdose were overly exaggerated. 

Until now, when he had to see Victor become overly tired and sloppy every-time he took his rounds of meds, so much that he had to sleep for hours during the day, sleeping none at night. All of that, without counting the toll it took on Yuri every time he saw Victor that way.

“I just… don’t want to lose him,” Yuri finally spoke, “I was angry at him for so long...I don’t want to…”

“It’s ok hun,” Otabek hugged him with more force. “You didn’t know.”

“He could DIE Beka! Die!” Yuri shouted, tears streaming down his eyes, “He went through so much and I was here cursing his name because I thought he had eloped with that omega and abandoned me!”

“He won’t die! And how were you supposed to know when the only thing left behind was that damned letter?!”

“Oh...you are right! He’ll just become a paraplegic and need assistance for the rest of his life!”

Yuri was now full-fledged crying, hugging Otabek like if his life depended on it.For how long has Yuri had to hold up how he was feeling? Ever since Victor re-appeared in their lives or since they found out about the surgery? His Yura always put on a brave face even if the circumstances were bad and to be completely honest, Otabek was usually the sentimental one.

“The best thing we can do right now is to accompany him on this journey. If he doesn’t want to think about it, then we won't force him.”

“You are right...I just...:” Yuri dried up his tears, “I just want to make sure he is ok, I don’t know if you have noticed but, he is not the best at being honest.”

“He’ll be love, we’ll make sure of it,” Otabek gave Yuri a kiss, “Even if we have to eat his half-baked pastries.”

“Don’t be rude! Maxim loves them!” Yuri finally laughed, “And if you use some caramel syrup it doesn’t taste that bad.”

The couple had to stop their giggling when they noticed Victor entering the room with Maxim and Vanya. Victor suddenly started talking about how he needed to go to the store soon because he had decided to make homemade bread and also Maxim wanted some chocolate milk.

While Otabek picked up their son, explaining how he shouldn’t have chocolate milk everyday, Yuri found how he was losing himself in the tranquility of the situation. Maybe this was for the best, to apparent some semblance of normality especially when you feel the entire world crumbling around you.

With a heavy sigh, he smiled and joined the conversation and fun with his family, hoping that the peace will last at least for a little while.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This had to be the grossest apartment he has ever been at, and Phichit knows about less than suitable living conditions.   
It has taken them a good while to figure out the real reason why Yuri Plistesky's new address was so private, at the end of the day, it was nothing a few hundred dollars won’t solve. Luckily, finding Plistesky’s mother’s address was not that difficult, Ivan Plitesky’s file in the police station was quite extensive and he was quite popular around bars. It literally took them less than a day.

Phichit looked around the apartment again and he was pretty sure those walls were harvesting mold, that horrible smell had to come out from somewhere. At least the dude had the decency of keeping the floor and the kitchen clean, but apparently he didn’t have time to do shopping as his fridge was almost empty except for some cold chinese take-out.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting he finally heard the door open.

“Who are you?!” Ivan shouted the minute he noticed Phichit, “What are you doing in my house?!”

Phichit looked at the man, and he had to admit that he looked at least a little bit better than this house. Well, his clothes seemed clean even if it was just some store uniform and jeans, but look! He did buy some groceries.

“Are you Ivan Plitesky?” 

“What does that matter to you?!” Ivan went a few steps back, probably trying to grab something to hit Phichit with, “What are you doing in my house?!”

“Please sit down.”

“Why do I have to listen to you-?!” 

Ivan had to immediately shut up when he noticed Phichit pointing a gun at him, with a face that said that he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot if Ivan dared to disobey him. Next, Pichit pointed at the closest chair and with a gun gesture indicated Ivan to sit on.

“This will just take a couple of minutes Mr. Plitesky, if you cooperate of course.”

“If you want money, I am sorry to inform you I don’t have any,” Ivan responded, looking at the floor.

“I’m not interested in your government money,” Phichit laughed, “I am here for information about your son Yuri.”

Ivan went pale. “How? Why?What do you want from him?!”

“We have the suspicion that your son is currently giving shelter to a criminal accused of kidnapping a baby. Our sources tell us that you have their current phone number.” Phichit went through his pocket, bringing up a checkbook, “We are willing to pay you a good sum of money if you’re willing to give it to us, at least enough to leave this place anyway and probably buy some booze.”

There was a really uncomfortable silence, one that really made Phichit nervous. Strange, alcoholics/drug addicts jump at the chance to fuel their addiction and this better moves fast, he wants to get out of this shithole as soon as possible.

“I have been sober for 5 years already, I am not going to break that mark.” Ivan responded, “And Yuri and I haven’t spoken in a long time, I don’t have his current number.”

Pichit tensed, “Haven’t you listened? The man your son is possibly harboring kidnapped a baby! He is a very dangerous alpha and that baby needs to be returned to her mother ASAP.” 

“Listen kid I had my altercations with the police before,” Ivan responded, “And you really need to work on your acting skills or-”

The sound of a bullet crushed his ears as Ivan was fast enough to move his feet in time so the bullet wouldn’t pierce him. Phichit was clearly losing patience.

“The baby we are talking about is no other than Hikari Katsuki, daughter of Yuuri Katsuki, one of the heads of the Japanese Yakuza,” Phichit let up his sleeves showing off his tattoos, to let him know that he was telling the truth. “We can promise not to hurt your son, but we need to retrieve little Hikari, she is in serious danger.”

“Like I mentioned...me and my son don’t talk anymore. I am sorry but I won’t be able to help you.” Ivan said nervously.

Suddenly, Phichit took out a small recorder and the minute he hit play, Ivan felt his blood leaving his body.

“ _ Hello...son...It’s me, your mom! How long has it been? Well...I won’t waste your time, I just wanted to inform you that I have a job now. It’s just packaging groceries at the local supermarket but one starts with something…I hope to hear from you soon and...thank you for sending that picture of Maxim, he looks really cute in that Halloween costume and… Congratulations on the Olympic gold!” _

Ivan didn’t even wait for Phichit to turn off the recorder. Like an animal who is about to be attacked he immediately stood up and threw his chair towards Phichit. 

Then he just ran until he couldn’t see his apartment anymore, or feel his legs.

Ivan knew that the possibilities of his neighbours calling the police was close to none. After all, a great number of the residents there were ex-convicts or addicts that probably had a few violations, it was out of the question.

What was his son going up to? Hiding a kidnapper? The daughter of a Japanese Mafia boss?! There is no way Yuri would risk his family like that! There has to be an explanation for this!

He reached for his pocket and retrieved a postcard that displayed the capital of Kazakhstan. On the other side there was nothing written but a phone number. Ivan got this postcard after announcing on his Facebook page his four year sobriety. Unfortunately, every-time he called, he and Yuri only exchanged a few words and called it a day or it went directly to voicemail. But the conversation needed to be longer this time.

Ivan spotted an old phone booth, and went inside, too risky to call from his cell-phone.

“Deda!” A kid's voice answered, “It’s me Maxim! When are you coming to visit us?!”

That was his grandson’s voice wasn’t it? Ivan had to use all his inner strength not to cry, to not tell him the truth that he was his grandma and that he wanted to see him soon. But, Ivan knew that Yuri was still not comfortable with him meeting the little boy and he had to respect that. 

According to Maxim, Yuri wasn’t at home at the time and Otabek was busy, so Ivan had to rely on the boy to deliver a short yet direct message to Yuri. Luckily, Maxim thought that everything was a fun spy-game and didn’t ask further questions, but he did ask for his name.

What to say? That he chose booze and drugs over his mom and because of that he hadn’t met him? That the only thing he had of his existence was a couple of pictures? At the end the obvious solution was just to say his name “Ivan”.

Just in time as he felt a bullet go through his arm. Luckily as Ivan saw Phichit arriving at the phone booth, he managed to destroy the postcard before he felt the Thai’s punch in his face.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Hikari is the name Yuuri gave Vanya. If you want to know more about Yuri's mom remember to read the first installment of this series! 
> 
> See ya soon!


End file.
